UNA NAVIDAD PARA DOS CORAZONES
by SweetAlice13
Summary: Después de pasar años viajando, el reportero Jasper Hale volvió a casa. Se había llevado los recuerdos de Alice Cullen, la novia a la que dejó en su pueblo de nacimiento, y los había conservado durante diez años. Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de recuperar su amor. Ella se había convertido en una mujer con responsabilidades, y él era un aventurero errante.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Una navidad para dos corazones

* * *

Después de pasar años viajando, el reportero Jasper Hale volvió a casa. Se había llevado los recuerdos de Alice Cullen, la novia a la que dejó en su pueblo de nacimiento, y los había conservado durante diez años. Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de recuperar su amor. Ella se había convertido en una mujer con responsabilidades, y él era un aventurero errante. Lo único que podían tener era aquella Navidad…

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

En diez años podían cambiar muchas cosas. Él estaba preparado. Durante todo el vuelo desde Londres y durante todo el trayecto desde Boston a New Hampshire, Jasper Hale fue pensando en lo diferente que podría ser todo. Volvía después de una década a Quiet Valley, una pequeña localidad con una población de trescientos veintiséis habitantes, al menos la última vez que él había estado allí. Habría habido nacimientos y muertes. Las casas y las tiendas habrían cambiado de manos. Algunas tal vez ya no siguieran en pie.

En aquel momento se sintió un poco tonto, y no por primera vez desde que había decidido visitar el pueblo en el que había nacido. Después de todo, lo más probable era que no lo reconocieran. Se había marchado de allí a los veinte años, con una actitud desafiante y un par de vaqueros desgastados. Volvía convertido en un hombre que había aprendido a sustituir aquel desafío por la arrogancia y el éxito. Seguía siendo delgado, pero había cambiado los vaqueros desgastados por un traje que le quedaba impecablemente bien, hecho a medida en Savile Row, de la Séptima Avenida. Diez años antes era un chico desesperado y decidido a dejar su impronta, y lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, había una cosa en la que no había cambiado. Seguía buscando sus raíces, su sitio. Por eso volvía a Quiet Valley.

La carretera todavía serpenteaba en el bosque, ascendía por las montañas y volvía a bajar. Los árboles y el suelo estaban cubiertos de nieve, y Jasper se preguntó si lo había echado de menos. Había pasado un invierno en los Andes, con nieve hasta la cintura. Había pasado otro en el calor bochornoso de África. Jasper recordaba todos los lugares donde había pasado las Navidades durante aquellos diez últimos años, aunque nunca hubiera celebrado las fiestas. La carretera se estrechaba y dibujaba una curva amplia. Vio las montañas, llenas de pinos y de nieve. Sí, lo había echado de menos.

El sol se reflejaba en los montículos de nieve, y Jasper se ajustó las gafas. Por un impulso, se paró. Cuando salió del coche sintió frío, pero no se abotonó el abrigo, ni se puso los guantes. Necesitaba sentirlo. Respirar aquel aire helado era como respirar cientos de diminutas agujas. Jasper subió por un risco, unos cuantos metros, y desde la cima, miró hacia abajo, a Quiet Valley.

Él había nacido allí, se había criado allí. Había aprendido a sufrir allí, se había enamorado. Incluso desde aquella distancia, veía la casa de su antiguo amor, la casa de sus padres, y sintió un arrebato de furia. Seguramente, ella viviría en otro lugar, con su marido, con sus hijos.

Al darse cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados, abrió las manos cuidadosamente. Durante aquella década había convertido en un arte la habilidad de canalizar las emociones. Si era capaz de hacerlo en su trabajo, para informar de hambrunas, de guerras y de dolor, podía hacerlo también para consigo mismo. Sus sentimientos hacia Alice habían sido los sentimientos de un muchacho. Sin embargo, ya era un hombre, y ella, como Quiet Valley, formaba parte de su infancia. Jasper había viajado más de ocho mil kilómetros para demostrarlo. Se dio la vuelta, entró de nuevo al coche y comenzó a descender por la montaña.

Desde la distancia, Quiet Valley le había parecido un cuadro de Currier e Ives, todo blanco y recogido entre las montañas y el bosque. A medida que se acercaba, le parecía menos idílico. Algunas de las casas tenían la pintura descolorida y desconchada, y muchas vallas se curvaban bajo el peso de la nieve. Vio unas cuantas casas en lo que antes eran praderas. Cambios. Ya se lo esperaba.

Salía humo de las chimeneas, y había perros y niños corriendo por la nieve. Miró el reloj; eran las tres y media. El colegio había terminado, y él llevaba conduciendo más de quince horas. Lo más inteligente era comprobar si la Posada del Valle seguía abierta, y reservar una habitación. Con una sonrisa, se preguntó si el viejo señor Black todavía seguiría dirigiendo el establecimiento. No sabía cuántas veces le había dicho Black que él sólo servía para causar problemas. Había ganado el Pulitzer y un Premio del Overseas Press Club para demostrar lo contrario.

Las casas estaban más apiñadas ahora, y él las reconoció. La casa de los Bedford, la de Tim Hawking, la de la viuda Marchant. Aminoró la velocidad al pasar junto a aquélla última. Seguía siendo de madera azul; no había cambiado el color, y a Jasper le produjo un agrado incomprensible. El viejo abeto del patio delantero ya estaba cubierto de lazos rojos. Ella había sido buena con él. Le preparaba chocolate caliente y lo escuchaba durante horas, mientras él le hablaba de los viajes que quería hacer y de los lugares que quería ver. Ella tenía unos setenta años cuando él se marchó, pero era de la gente dura de Nueva Inglaterra. Jasper pensaba que iba a verla en su cocina, alimentando la estufa de madera y escuchando a Rachmaninoff.

Las calles del pueblo estaban limpias y ordenadas. Los habitantes de Nueva Inglaterra eran gente práctica, y robusta como el terreno rocoso en el que se habían asentado. El pueblo no estaba tan cambiado como él hubiera pensado. La Ferretería Railings seguía en la esquina de Main, y la oficina de correos seguía en el mismo edificio de ladrillo, que no era más grande que un garaje. De farola a farola habían colgado la misma guirnalda roja que siempre colgaban cuando él era pequeño. Los niños estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve frente a la casa del señor Litner. ¿Los niños de quién? Miró las bufandas y las botas de colores de los críos, sabiendo que podrían ser de Alice. Volvió a sentir furia, y apartó la mirada.

El letrero de la Posada del Valle estaba repintado, pero no había ninguna otra cosa que hubiera cambiado en aquel edificio de piedra de tres pisos y de planta cuadrada. El camino de acceso estaba libre de nieve, y salía humo de ambas chimeneas. Pasó por delante de la posada y continuó conduciendo. Tenía que hacer algo primero. Hubiera podido torcer la esquina y ver la casa donde creció. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Cerca del final de Main había una casa blanca, más grande que la mayoría de las demás, con grandes ventanas salientes y un amplio porche. Tom Monroe había llevado allí a su novia. Un reportero del calibre de Jasper sabía cómo obtener esa información. Tal vez Alice hubiera puesto las cortinas de encaje que siempre quiso poner en las ventanas. Tom le habría comprado un servicio de té de porcelana, como ella deseaba. Tom le había dado exactamente lo que ella quería. Jasper le habría dado una maleta y una habitación de hotel en muchas ciudades. Ella había elegido.

Después de diez años, Jasper sabía que aquello no era fácil de aceptar. Sin embargo, se obligó a mantener la calma mientras se acercaba a la acera. Alice y él habían sido amigos una vez, y amantes brevemente. Desde entonces, él había tenido otras amantes, y ella había tenido un marido. Sin embargo, Jasper todavía la recordaba tal y como era a los dieciocho años, preciosa, suave, entusiasmada. Ella quería ir con él, pero él no se lo permitió. Ella le había prometido que lo esperaría, pero no había cumplido su promesa. Jasper respiró profundamente y bajó del coche.

La casa era preciosa. A través de uno de los ventanales se veía un árbol de Navidad, lleno de adornos, verde a la luz del día. Por la noche, seguramente brillaría como si fuera mágico. Él estaba seguro, porque Alice siempre había creído en la magia.

Allí, en mitad de la acera, Jasper se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. Había cubierto guerras, había entrevistado a terroristas, pero nunca había tenido aquel nudo de miedo en el estómago. Y sólo estaba mirando hacia una casa blanca con arbustos de acebo en la entrada. Podía darse la vuelta, ir a la posada o marcharse del pueblo. No tenía por qué verla de nuevo. Ella no formaba parte de su vida. Entonces, vio las cortinas de encaje de las ventanas y el viejo resentimiento se despertó en él, tan fuerte tomo el miedo.

Mientras él miraba, apareció una niña corriendo por el jardín, por un costado de la casa, seguida de una bola de nieve bien dirigida. La niña se agachó y consiguió esquivarla. En un segundo se levantó y formó una bola que también lanzó.

—¡Te di, Jimmy Harding! —exclamó, y entre vítores, se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo y se chocó contra Jasper—. Disculpe.

Estaba cubierta de nieve de pies a cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y sonrió. A Jasper le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Era la viva imagen de su madre. Tenía el pelo negro como el azabache, largo hasta los hombros, y una carita pequeña y triangular, con unos ojos azules enormes y llenos de sentido del humor. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente consiguió que a él se le formara un nudo en la garganta fue la sonrisa de la niña, que daba a entender que aquello era lo más divertido del mundo. Él, impresionado, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras la niña se sacudía la nieve y lo observaba.

—No lo había visto nunca.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No. ¿Vives aquí?

—Sí, pero la tienda está al otro lado —dijo ella. En aquel momento, aterrizó una bola de nieve a sus pies. La niña arqueó la ceja de un modo sofisticado—. Es Jimmy —dijo—. Apunta muy mal. La tienda está detrás —repitió, mientras se agachaba para reunir más nieve y hacer una bola—. Pase.

Salió corriendo con una bola en cada mano. Jasper pensó que Jimmy iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa.

La hija de Alice. No le había preguntado cómo se llamaba, pero no importaba. Sólo iba a estar unos días en el pueblo, hasta que comenzara a trabajar otra vez. Sólo estaba de paso.

Rodeó la casa para ver qué tipo de tienda tenía Tom. Casi estaba deseando saberlo.

El pequeño taller resultó ser una casita victoriana en miniatura. Frente a ella había un trineo ocupado por dos muñecas a tamaño natural que llevaban sombreros y capotas, capas y botas altas. Encima de la puerta había un letrero pintado a mano, muy bonito, en el que se leía _Casa de Muñecas_. Jasper abrió la puerta y oyó el sonido de una campanilla.

—Ahora mismo estoy con usted.

Oír su voz de nuevo fue como dar un paso atrás y no encontrar suelo firme. Sin embargo, Jasper supo que debía enfrentarse a la situación. Se quitó las gafas, se las metió al bolsillo y miró a su alrededor.

Había muebles pequeños por toda la estancia, dispuestos como si se tratara de un saloncito acogedor. Las sillas estaban ocupadas por muñecas de todos los tamaños y formas, y también los taburetes, las estanterías y los armarios. Frente a una chimenea en la que ardía el fuego estaba sentada la muñeca de una abuelita, con una cofia de encaje y un delantal. La ilusión de realidad era tan fuerte que Jasper tuvo la sensación de que su mecedora iba a comenzar a balancearse.

—Siento haberle hecho esperar —dijo Alice, que salió por una puerta con una muñeca de porcelana en una mano y un velo de novia en la otra—. Estaba arreglando…

El velo se le cayó de la mano cuando se detuvo en seco. Se posó en el suelo silenciosamente. Alice se quedó pálida, y el azul de sus ojos, en contraste con su piel blanca, se hizo casi violeta. Ella tuvo una reacción defensiva y se apretó la muñeca al pecho.

—Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

Enmarcada en el vano de la puerta, con la iluminación de la luz suave del invierno que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas, Alice estaba más preciosa de lo que él la recordaba. Jasper tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así, que sus fantasías sobre ella fueran exageraciones. Sin embargo, allí estaba, en carne y hueso, tan bella que le cortaba el aliento. Tal vez por eso, Jasper sonrió con ironía y habló con frialdad.

—Hola, Alice.

Ella no se movió, ni hacia delante ni hacia atrás. Él la tenía atrapada como tantos años atrás. Entonces, él no lo sabía, y ella supo que no podía permitir que lo supiera ahora tampoco. La emoción que Alice había reprimido y mantenido en secreto durante tanto tiempo luchó contra su fuerza de voluntad, pero ella consiguió contenerla de nuevo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, apretando la muñeca como un cepo.

—Bien —respondió él, y se acercó a ella. Dios, cómo le gustaba verla nerviosa. Dios, cómo lo atormentaba saber que seguía oliendo igual. Suave, joven, inocente—. Tú estás estupenda —dijo con despreocupación, como si estuviera bostezando.

—Eres la última persona a quien esperaba ver entrar por la puerta —comentó Alice. Una vez que había conseguido dejar de mirar, claro—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en el pueblo?

—Unos pocos días. Sentí el impulso de venir.

Ella se echó a reír, con la esperanza de que la risa no sonara histérica.

—Como siempre. Hemos leído muchas cosas acerca de ti. Has podido ver todos los sitios que siempre quisiste ver.

—Y más.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Quería concederse un momento para cerrar los ojos y controlar sus emociones.

—Cuando ganaste el Pulitzer lo publicaron en primera página. El señor Black se comportaba como si hubiera sido tu mentor. «Gran chico, ese Jasper Hale», decía. «Siempre supe que llegaría lejos».

—He visto a tu hija.

Aquél era su mayor miedo, su mayor esperanza, el sueño al que había renunciado años antes. Se inclinó para tomar el velo del suelo.

—¿Clara?

—Estaba ahí fuera. Iba a tirarle una bola de nieve a un chico llamado Jimmy.

—Sí, ésa es Clara —dijo ella, y sonrió con tanta facilidad como su hija—. Es una competidora muy dura —añadió Alice, y quiso decir «como su padre», pero no se atrevió.

Había tanto que decir, y tanto que no podían decir… Jasper hubiera querido acariciarla. Tocarla sólo una vez, para recordar cómo habían sido las cosas.

—Veo que tienes tus cortinas de encaje.

Alice sintió pena. Ella se hubiera conformado con ventanas y paredes desnudas.

—Sí, yo tengo mis cortinas de encaje y tú tus aventuras.

—Y esta tienda. ¿Cuándo empezó?

—La abrí hace casi ocho años.

Él tomó una muñeca de trapo de un cochecito.

—Así que vendes muñecas. ¿Una afición?

—No. Es mi negocio. Las vendo, las arreglo, las hago.

—¿Un negocio? —preguntó Jasper, y dejó la muñeca en su sitio con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que ver con el buen humor—. Me resulta difícil de creer que Tom esté de acuerdo con que su mujer trabaje.

—¿De veras? Siempre fuiste muy perceptivo, Jasper, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tom y yo nos divorciamos hace ocho años. Lo último que supe de él es que vivía en Los Ángeles. Ya ves, dejaron de gustarle los pueblos pequeños. Y las chicas de pueblo también.

Él no supo nombrar todas las cosas que le pasaron por la cabeza, así que las descartó. La amargura era más sencilla.

—Parece que elegiste mal, Alice.

Ella se rió de nuevo, pero sin querer arrugó el velo con la mano.

—Eso parece.

—No esperaste —dijo él, antes de poder contenerse. Se odió por decirlo, y la odió a ella también.

—Te habías marchado.

—Te dije que iba a volver por ti en cuanto pudiera.

—No me llamaste, ni me escribiste. Durante tres meses, yo…

—¿Tres meses? —él la agarró por los brazos con furia—. Después de todo lo que habíamos hablado y soñado, ¿sólo pudiste concederme tres meses?

Ella le habría dado una vida entera, pero no había podido hacerlo. Intentó mantener la calma y lo miró a los ojos. Eran los mismos, intensos, impacientes.

—No sabía dónde estabas. Ni siquiera me dijiste eso —le dijo, y se apartó—. Yo sólo tenía dieciocho años, y tú te habías marchado.

—Y Tom estaba aquí.

Alice apretó los dientes.

—Y Tom estaba aquí. Han pasado diez años, Jasper, y no has escrito ni una sola vez. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Yo me he hecho esa misma pregunta —murmuró él, y se marchó.

.

.

.

Sus sueños siempre habían sido muy imaginativos. De niña, Alice soñaba con caballos blancos y zapatos de cristal. La realidad era algo con lo que tenía que enfrentarse día a día, en una familia sin dinero y con orgullo. Sin embargo, los sueños no eran sólo para por la noche.

Se había enamorado de Jasper cuando él tenía diez años y ella tenía ocho, y él había ahuyentado a tres niños que la habían tirado a la nieve. Alice todavía lo recordaba con satisfacción: Jasper corriendo a rescatarla y haciendo huir a sus contrincantes. Era un niño delgado que llevaba un abrigo demasiado largo y con remiendos en las coderas. Ella recordaba sus ojos, de un marrón oscuro, bajo el ceño fruncido de irritación, mientras Jasper la miraba. Tenía el pelo rubio lleno de nieve, y estaba enrojecido. Alice lo había mirado a los ojos y se había enamorado de él. Él le había murmurado algo, la había ayudado a levantarse y le había recriminado que se hubiera metido en líos. Después, se había marchado con las manos en los bolsillos.

Durante la infancia y la adolescencia, ella nunca había mirado a otro chico. Por supuesto, lo había fingido de vez en cuando, con la esperanza de que Jasper Hale se fijara en ella.

Entonces, cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, su madre le hizo un vestido para el baile de la primavera del ayuntamiento del pueblo, y Jasper se fijó en ella. Muchos otros chicos también, y Alice había coqueteado de una manera escandalosa, con un único objetivo: Jasper Hale. Él la había observado, malhumoradamente, mientras bailaba con un chico tras otro. Alice se había asegurado de que así fuera. También lo había mirado directamente antes de salir del salón de actos para tomar el aire fresco. Él la siguió, tal y como ella esperaba. Ella había fingido que era sofisticada. Él había sido brusco. Después, Jasper la acompañó a casa a la luz de la luna llena.

Después de aquél primero, habían dado otros muchos paseos, en primavera, en verano, en otoño, en invierno. Estaban enamorados como sólo lo están los jóvenes, sin preocupaciones, descuidadamente, inocentemente. Ella le habló de sus deseos de tener una casa e hijos, de tener cortinas de encaje y tasas de porcelana. Él le habló de su pasión por viajar, por verlo todo, por escribirlo. Ella sabía que él se sentía atrapado en aquel pueblo pequeño, y agobiado por un padre que no le daba amor ni esperanza. Él sabía que ella soñaba con una casa tranquila, con jarrones llenos de flores. Sin embargo, estaban unidos el uno al otro, y también unieron sus sueños en uno.

Entonces, una noche de verano, cuando el aire tenía el olor dulce de la hierba silvestre, dejaron de ser niños, y su amor dejó de ser inocente.

—Mamá, estás soñando otra vez.

—¿Cómo?

Alice, que tenía las manos hundidas en el agua jabonosa del fregadero, se volvió. Su hija estaba en la puerta de la cocina en camisón, con el pelo recién cepillado y la cara recién lavada, y parecía un ángel. Aunque Alice sabía que no lo era.

—Sí, creo que sí. ¿Has terminado los deberes?

—Sí. Es una tontería tener deberes cuando la escuela casi ha terminado.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Estás gruñona —dijo Clara, mientras miraba el frasco de las galletas—. Deberías ir a dar uno de tus paseos.

—Sólo una —respondió Alice, que había adivinado las intenciones de su hija—. Y que no se te olvide lavarte los dientes —añadió. Esperó a que Clara eligiera una galleta y le preguntó—: ¿Has visto a un hombre esta tarde? ¿A un hombre rubio?

—Sí —respondió Clara con la boca llena—. Venía hacia la casa. Lo mandé a la tienda.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—No, no. Me miró de una forma rara al principio, como si me hubiera visto antes. ¿Lo conoces?

Alice asintió mientras se secaba las manos.

—Sí. Vivía aquí hace mucho tiempo.

—Ah. A Jimmy le gustó su coche —dijo Clara, mientras se preguntaba si podría convencer a su madre para que le diera otra galleta.

—Creo que voy a dar el paseo, Clara, pero quiero que te acuestes.

Clara reconoció el tono de voz y supo que la galleta tendría que esperar.

—¿Puedo contar otra vez los regalos que hay bajo el árbol?

—Los has contado diez veces.

—Tal vez haya alguno nuevo.

Alice se echó a reír y la tomó en brazos.

—Ni lo sueñes —le dijo, y la llevó al salón—. Pero no pasa nada porque los cuentes otra vez.

Cuando salió, el aire olía a nieve. No había necesidad de cerrar la puerta con llave en un pueblo en el que conocía a todo el mundo. Se ciñó el abrigo al cuello y miró hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso de su casa, la de la habitación de Clara, donde dormía su hija. Clara era la razón de que aquella casa no estuviera fría, de que su vida no estuviera vacía, cuando ambas cosas podían haber sido ciertas.

Había dejado encendidas las luces del árbol, y las luces que había alrededor de la puerta le daban a la casa un color festivo. Sólo faltaban cuatro días para Navidad, y la magia volvía otra vez. El pueblo estaba tan bonito como una postal, con las guirnaldas de luces, el árbol con la estrella en la plaza y las farolas encendidas. Olía a chimenea y a pino.

Para algunas personas, aquello podía ser demasiado hogareño, para otras, aburrido. Sin embargo, Alice había conseguido un hogar para sí misma y para su hija. Había alterado su vida por la niña, y no le importaba nada.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pensó, mirando hacia la ventana de la niña. No se arrepentía en absoluto.

Se levantó un poco de viento mientras caminaba. En Navidades iba a nevar. Lo notaba. Iba a esperar la nieve, y a dejar de pensar en el pasado.

.

.

—¿Todavía te gusta pasear?

* * *

**Hola chicas, primero que todo muchas gracias por sus alertas favoritos y comentarios.. me alegra que les guste la historia..**

**Que les parecio este capitulo? ya se sabe un poco mas de la relacion de alice y jasper!**

**que opinan, porq alice no espero a Jasper?**

**espero sus comentarios..**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Capítulo 3

* * *

¿Sabía que él iba a encontrarla? Tal vez. Tal vez ella lo necesitaba.

—Hay algunas cosas que no cambian —dijo Alice, mientras Jasper se ponía a su lado.

—Eso lo he averiguado en una tarde —dijo él, pensando en el pueblo, que estaba casi igual que antes. Y en lo que sentía por aquella mujer—. ¿Dónde está tu hija?

—Durmiendo.

Jasper se sentía más calmado que aquella tarde, y quería seguir así.

—No te he preguntado si tenías más hijos.

—No —respondió Alice, y él percibió cierta melancolía en su voz—. Sólo tengo a Clara.

—¿Por qué elegiste ese nombre?

Ella sonrió. Era típico de él hacer una pregunta que a ninguna otra persona se le ocurriría.

—Lo elegí de _El cascanueces_. Quería que fuera capaz de soñar —respondió Alice. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y se dijo que sólo eran dos amigos paseando por un pueblo tranquilo—. ¿Te vas a hospedar en la posada?

—Sí —dijo él, y con una sonrisa, se frotó la barbilla con la mano—. Black me subió personalmente las maletas a la habitación.

—Siempre supo que llegarías lejos —dijo ella.

Se volvió y miró a Jasper. Al principio había visto al muchacho, pero en aquel momento vio al hombre. Se le había oscurecido el pelo, aunque seguía siendo muy rubio. Ya no lo llevaba despeinado, y tenía un corte moderno; el flequillo le caía sobre la frente de un modo muy atractivo. Todavía tenía la cara delgada, y las mejillas hundidas, algo que siempre la había fascinado. Y sus labios seguían siendo carnosos, pero tenían un gesto duro que antes no estaba allí.

—Has llegado lejos, ¿verdad? Has conseguido todo lo que querías.

—Casi todo —respondió él—. ¿Y tú, Alice?

Ella hizo un gesto negativo y miró al cielo mientras caminaban.

—Yo nunca quise tantas cosas como tú, Jasper.

—¿Eres feliz?

—Si una persona no es feliz, es por su culpa.

—Eso es demasiado simplista.

—No he visto las cosas que has visto tú. No he tenido que enfrentarme a las cosas a las que tú te has enfrentado. Yo soy sencilla, Jasper. Ése fue el problema, ¿no?

—No —respondió él. Hizo que ella se girara y lo mirara, y le acarició las mejillas. Él no llevaba guantes, y Alice notó sus dedos cálidos contra la piel—. Dios, no has cambiado. He recordado mil veces cómo eras a la luz de la luna. Exactamente así.

—He cambiado, Jasper —susurró ella—. Y tú también.

—Hay cosas que no cambian —replicó él, y cedió a sus impulsos.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, Jasper supo que había vuelto a casa. Todo lo que recordaba, todo lo que había creído perdido, fue suyo de nuevo. Ella era suave y olía a primavera, aunque todo estuviera cubierto de nieve. Su boca era dulce, como la primera vez que la había besado. Jasper no sabía explicar, ni siquiera a sí mismo, por qué todas las demás mujeres a las que había abrazado no eran más que una sombra del recuerdo que tenía de ella. En aquel momento, Alice era real, estaba entre sus brazos y le daba todo lo que había olvidado que podía tener.

Sólo una vez, se prometió Alice, mientras se derretía contra él. Sólo una vez más. ¿Cómo podía saber que su vida tenía tal vacío? Había intentado cerrar la puerta a la parte de su vida que incluía a Jasper, aunque sabía que eso no era posible. Había intentado convencerse de que todo aquello sólo había sido una pasión juvenil y una fantasía infantil, pero sabía que no era cierto. No había habido más hombres, sólo el recuerdo de uno, y deseos, sueños medio olvidados.

En aquel momento, no estaba abrazada a ningún sueño, sino a Jasper, tan real y tan apremiante como siempre. Todo le resultaba familiar de él. El sabor de sus labios, el tacto de su pelo, su esencia masculina, áspera y curtida, que siempre desprendía, incluso de niño. Él murmuró su nombre y la estrechó contra sí, como si los años estuvieran intentando separarlos de nuevo.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos, tan ansiosa, tan anhelante y tan enamorada como estaba la última vez que habían estado juntos. El viento les sacudió los tobillos y formó remolinos de nieve mientras la luz de la luna los envolvía.

Sin embargo, aquello no era el ayer, y Alice dio un paso atrás. Tampoco era el mañana. Era hoy, y ella tenía que enfrentarse al presente. Ya no era una niña sin responsabilidades, y con un amor tan grande que superara todas las demás cosas. Era una mujer con una hija y una casa. Él era un nómada, y nunca había querido ser otra cosa.

—Lo nuestro terminó, Jasper —dijo—. Terminó hace mucho tiempo.

—No —replicó él, y la agarró antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta—. No es verdad. Yo he intentado convencerme de ello, y he venido para demostrarlo. Te he tenido metida en la cabeza durante la mitad de mi vida, Alice. Nunca va a terminar.

—Me dejaste —dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Me rompiste el corazón. Me ha costado mucho superarlo, Jasper, y no vas a volver a rompérmelo.

—Sabías que tenía que marcharme. Si hubieras esperado…

—Ya no importa. No importa, porque dentro de unos días ya te habrás ido otra vez. No voy a dejar que entres y salgas de mi vida a placer, y que dejes mis emociones hechas un caos. Ambos elegimos, Jasper.

—Te he echado de menos.

Ella cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaban secos.

—Yo tuve que dejar de echarte de menos. Por favor, déjame en paz, Jasper. Si pensara que podíamos ser amigos…

—Siempre lo fuimos.

—Jasper, tú fuiste mi mejor amigo, pero ya no puedo aceptarte de nuevo, porque me asustas mucho.

—Alice —dijo él, y la tomó de la mano—. Necesitamos más tiempo para hablar.

Ella exhaló un suspiro.

—Ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarme, Jasper. Siempre lo has sabido.

—Deja que te acompañe a casa.

—No —respondió Alice, ya más calmada—. Esta vez no.

.

.

.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Jasper veía casi toda Main Street. Podía mirar las tiendas o a la gente que caminaba hacia la plaza del pueblo. A menudo, sus ojos se desviaban hacia la casa blanca que había al final de la calle. Como se sentía inquieto, estaba despierto, junto a la ventana, cuando Alice había salido a la puerta con Clara, para despedirla cuando la niña iba a la escuela con otro grupo de colegiales. Ella se agachó para abotonarle a su hija el cuello del abrigo. Después, se quedó inmóvil, siguiendo al grupo de niños con la mirada. Se había quedado en la puerta un largo rato, de espaldas a él, mientras el viento le agitaba el pelo. Jasper esperaba que se diera la vuelta y mirara hacia la posada, pero ella había vuelto a entrar sin pararse a mirar atrás.

Y en aquel momento, horas más tarde, él estaba otra vez en la ventana, y seguía inquieto. Entró mucha gente a la Casa de Muñecas. El negocio debía de ir muy bien. Ella estaba ocupada, trabajando, mientras él estaba junto a la ventana, sin afeitar, y su ordenador portátil permanecía silencioso en el escritorio, a su lado.

Tenía la intención de trabajar en su novela durante unos cuantos días, en una novela que se había propuesto escribir. Era otra de las promesas que no había podido cumplir a causa de las exigencias de sus viajes y su trabajo de reportero. Creía que podría trabajar allí, en el pueblecito tranquilo donde había crecido, alejado de las exigencias del periodismo y del ritmo de vida vertiginoso que se había impuesto. Esperaba muchas cosas; lo que no se esperaba era que siguiera tan enamorado de Alice como lo estaba a los veinte años.

Jasper se alejó de la ventana y miró el ordenador. Podía sentarse a trabajar durante todo el día y toda la noche, porque tenía la disciplina necesaria para ello. Sin embargo, en su vida había más cosas que un libro a medio escribir. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta.

Cuando se hubo afeitado y vestido, ya eran más de las doce. Se le ocurrió la idea de cruzar la calle para comprobar si Mindy seguía sirviendo la mejor sopa casera del pueblo, pero no le apetecía charlar. Así pues, se dirigió hacia el sur para alejarse deliberadamente de Alice. No iba a hacer el ridículo persiguiéndola otra vez.

Mientras caminaba, se cruzó con una docena de personas a las que conocía. Lo saludaron con palmadas en la espalda, apretones de mano y curiosidad. Recorrió Left Bank, subió por Carnaby Street y atravesó los callejones estrechos de Venice. Después de una década, Main Street era igual de fascinante que antes. Había una señal de barbero cuyas rayas rojas, azules y blancas giraban sin parar, y un cartón con la imagen de Papá Noel a tamaño natural, a la salida de una _boutique_, que hacía gestos a los transeúntes para que entraran.

Jasper vio un escaparate lleno de flores de Pascua y entró en la tienda. Compró la maceta más grande que podía trasladar. La dependienta estaba en la misma clase del instituto que él, y lo detuvo durante diez minutos antes de que pudiera escapar. Esperaba que le hicieran preguntas, pero no se imaginaba que se hubiera convertido en una celebridad para todo el pueblo. Aquello le divertía. Salió de la tienda y bajó por la calle como había hecho cientos de veces. Cuando llegó a la casa de la viuda Marchant, no se molestó en llamar. Según su vieja costumbre, dio la vuelta a la casa y tocó la puerta trasera. Todavía vibraba. Fue un detalle insignificante que a él le agradó enormemente.

Cuando la viuda abrió, y sus ojillos de pájaro lo miraron a través de las hojas de las flores, él se puso a sonreír como un crío de diez años.

—Ya era hora —dijo ella—. Límpiate los pies.

—Sí, señora.

Jasper se limpió las botas en el felpudo y entró en la cocina. Dejó la maceta sobre la mesa.

La viuda no medía más de un metro cincuenta centímetros, y estaba ante él, con las manos en las caderas. Se había encorvado un poco con la edad, y su cara era una melodía de arrugas y líneas de expresión. Llevaba un delantal cubierto de harina. Jasper olió las galletas que había en el horno, y oyó el sonido majestuoso de la música clásica que le llegaba a través de los altavoces del salón. La viuda asintió hacia las flores.

—Siempre te gustaron los grandes gestos —le dijo—. Veo que has engordado un poco, aunque no te vendría mal engordar un poco más. Ven, dame un beso.

Jasper se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero sin darse cuenta, la abrazó. Sintió su fragilidad. No se había dado cuenta al mirarla, pero seguía oliendo a las cosas buenas que él recordaba: a jabón, a polvos de talco y a azúcar caliente.

—No parece que te sorprenda mucho verme —murmuró mientras se erguía.

—Ya sabía que estabas aquí —respondió la viuda, y se dio la vuelta hacia el horno, porque se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas—. Lo supe antes de que se secara la tinta de tu firma en el libro de huéspedes del hotel. Siéntate y quítate el abrigo. Tengo que sacar las galletas del horno.

Jasper se sentó en silencio, mientras ella trabajaba, y absorbió aquella sensación tan hogareña. Cuando era niño, siempre que iba allí se sentía seguro. Mientras la observaba, ella comenzó a calentar chocolate en un pequeño cazo.

—¿Cuánto te quedas?

—No lo sé. Se supone que tengo que estar en Hong-Kong dentro de un par de semanas.

—Hong-Kong —repitió la viuda, y frunció los labios mientras colocaba las galletas en una bandeja—. Has estado en todos los sitios que querías, Jasper. ¿Eran tan emocionantes como tú pensabas?

—Algunos sí —respondió él, y estiró las piernas. Se le había olvidado lo que era estar relajado en cuerpo y alma—. Otros no.

—Y ahora has vuelto a casa —dijo ella, y puso las galletas sobre la mesa—. ¿Por qué?

Podría haber evitado el tema con una evasiva. Podía incluso haberse mentido a sí mismo. Sin embargo, con ella sólo valía la verdad.

—Por Alice.

—Siempre fue así —dijo ella. Volvió al fogón y removió el chocolate—. Te enterarías de que se casó con Tom.

Y, con ella, tampoco tenía que ocultar su amargura.

—Seis meses después de marcharme, llamé. Había conseguido un trabajo en _Today's News_. Me iban a mandar a un agujero de Chicago, pero era algo. Llamé a Alice, pero respondió su madre. Fue muy amable, incluso comprensiva, cuando me dijo que Alice se había casado hacía tres meses, y que iba a tener un bebé. Colgué y me emborraché. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, me fui a Chicago —explicó. Tomó una galleta de la bandeja y se encogió de hombros—. La vida sigue, ¿no?

—Sí. O nos arrastra consigo, o nos atropella. Y ahora, sabiendo que está divorciada, ¿qué piensas?

—Nos prometimos algo el uno al otro. Ella se casó con otro.

—Por tu aspecto, se diría que ahora eres un hombre y no un niño terco. Alice Cullen…

—Alice Monroe —la corrigió él.

—De acuerdo —dijo la viuda, y comenzó a servir el chocolate en un par de tasas. Las puso sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Jasper—. Alice es una mujer fuerte y bella, por fuera y por dentro. Está criando a su hija sola, y lo está haciendo muy bien. Puso un negocio y lo lleva muy bien. Sola. Yo sé lo que es estar sola.

—Si hubiera esperado…

—Bueno, pero no lo hizo. Y lo que yo piense sobre sus motivos me lo guardo.

—¿Por qué se divorció de Tom?

—Él las dejó, a ella y a la niña, cuando Clara tenía seis meses.

—¿Qué quiere decir que la dejó?

—Tú deberías saberlo. La dejaste también —respondió la viuda. Tomó la tasa y la sujetó con ambas manos—. Quiere decir que hizo las maletas y se marchó. Ella se quedó con la casa y con las facturas. Él vació la cuenta del banco y se marchó al oeste.

—Pero tiene una hija.

—No ha vuelto a verla desde que Clara estaba en pañales. Alice lo superó. Tenía que pensar en la niña, y no en sí misma. Sus padres la apoyaron. Son buena gente. Ella pidió un crédito y puso la tienda de muñecas. Nos sentimos orgullosos de tenerla aquí.

Jasper miró por la ventana, hacia el viejo sicómoro, de cuyas ramas goteaba agua y nieve.

—Así que yo me marché, y ella se casó con Tom, y él la dejó. Parece que Alice tiene la costumbre de elegir mal a los hombres.

—¿Tú crees?

A él se le había olvidado lo irónica que podía sonar su voz, y sonrió.

—Clara se parece mucho a Alice.

—Ummm. Se parece a su madre, sí —dijo la viuda, y sonrió también, mirando la tasa—. Pero yo veo mucho de su padre en ella. Se te está enfriando el chocolate, Jasper.

Él le dio un sorbo, distraídamente. Con el sabor, tuvo una oleada de recuerdos.

—No esperaba sentirme como en casa otra vez. Es raro. No me sentía en casa cuando vivía aquí, y ahora…

—¿Todavía no has ido por tu antigua casa?

—No.

—Ahora es de una pareja muy agradable. Construyeron un porche en la parte trasera.

Para él, eso no significaba nada.

—Nunca fue mi casa —dijo. Puso la tasa sobre la mesa y le agarró la mano—. Ésta era mi casa. Nunca conocí a otra madre que no fueras tú.

Su mano, delgada y seca como el papel, estrechó la de Jasper.

—Tu padre era un hombre duro, tal vez demasiado duro, por haber perdido a tu madre tan joven.

—Sólo sentí alivio cuando murió. Ni siquiera lo lamento. Tal vez por eso me marché tan pronto. Sin él, y sin la casa, era el mejor momento.

—A lo mejor para ti. Y a lo mejor éste es el mejor momento para que hayas vuelto. No eras un buen chico, Jasper. Pero tampoco eras tan malo. Date un poco de tiempo.

—¿Y Alice?

—Que yo recuerde, no la cortejaste mucho. Me parece que la chica te seguía allá donde fueras. Un hombre que ha estado en tantos lugares sabrá cómo cortejar a una mujer. Seguramente, habrás aprendido alguno de esos idiomas tan elegantes.

Él tomó una galleta y la mordió.

—Alguna que otra frase.

—Nunca he conocido a una mujer que no se dejara deslumbrar con uno de esos idiomas elegantes.

Él se inclinó y le besó las manos.

—Te he echado de menos.

—Sabía que ibas a volver. A mi edad, una sabe esperar. Ve a buscar a tu chica.

—Creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora —dijo Jasper. Se levantó y se puso el abrigo—. Voy a visitarla otra vez.

—Eso espero —respondió la viuda, y esperó hasta que él abrió la puerta—. Jasper, abróchate los botones del abrigo.

Ella no sacó el pañuelo hasta que oyó que él cerraba la puerta al salir.

* * *

**Bueno ahora se sabe un poco mas de la historia de alice...**

**Que les parecio?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

* * *

El sol brillaba en mitad del cielo cuando Jasper salió de casa de la viuda. Al otro lado de la calle había un muñeco de nieve que se estaba deshaciendo rápidamente. El pueblo estaba lleno de niños que acababan de salir del colegio. Él también sintió un arrebato de libertad. Mientras caminaba hacia el norte, vio a una niña que se separaba de un grupo de colegiales y se acercaba a él. Aunque iba envuelta en una bufanda y llevaba gorro, la reconoció. Era Clara.

—Disculpe. ¿Usted vivía antes aquí?

—Sí —dijo él.

—Me lo dijo mi madre. Y hoy, en el colegio, la profesora nos ha contado que usted se marchó muy lejos y se hizo famoso.

Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Bueno, sí me fui.

—Y que ganó un premio. Como cuando el hermano de Marcie ganó un trofeo en los bolos.

Él pensó en su Pulitzer y consiguió, a duras penas, reprimir una carcajada.

—Algo así.

Para Clara, él era una persona normal, no alguien que había recorrido el mundo en busca de aventuras. La niña entornó los ojos.

—¿De verdad ha ido a todos los sitios que dice la gente?

—Eso depende de lo que hayan dicho —respondió él, y por un acuerdo tácito, ambos comenzaron a caminar—. He estado en algunos lugares.

—¿En Tokio? Es la capital de Japón. Lo hemos aprendido en el colegio.

—Sí, en Tokio sí.

—¿Y ha comido pescado crudo?

—De vez en cuando.

—Eso es muy asqueroso —dijo ella, aunque parecía que le agradaba. Se inclinó y recogió un poco de nieve del suelo, sin perder el ritmo del paso—. ¿Y en Francia aplastan las uvas con los pies?

—Yo no lo he visto con mis propios ojos, pero tengo entendido que sí.

—No podría beber después de eso, seguro. ¿Ha montado alguna vez en camello?

Él la vio lanzar la bola de nieve contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Pues sí.

—¿Y cómo es?

—Incómodo.

Era una descripción que ella aceptó fácilmente, porque ya lo suponía.

—La profesora nos ha leído una de sus historias. La de la tumba que encontraron en China. ¿Vio las estatuas?

—Sí, las vi.

—¿Fue como en _En busca del arca perdida_?

—¿Como qué?

—Ya sabe, la película de Indiana Jones.

Él se echó a reír.

—Sí, supongo que se parecía un poco.

—Escribe bien.

—Gracias.

Ya habían llegado a casa de Clara, y estaban parados en la acera. Jasper miró hacia arriba sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta de que avanzaban tanto, y lamentó no haber caminado un poco más despacio.

—Tenemos que hacer una redacción sobre África —le dijo Clara, y arrugó la nariz—. De cinco páginas. La señorita Jenkins quiere que se la entreguemos después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

—¿Y desde cuándo tienes esos deberes?

—Desde hace un par de semanas.

—Supongo que ya habrás empezado.

—Bueno, más o menos —dijo la niña, y sonrió—. Usted ha estado en África, ¿verdad?

—Un par de veces.

—Supongo que conoce todas las cosas sobre el clima y la cultura, y esas cosas.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sé bastante.

—A lo mejor debería quedarse a cenar hoy en mi casa —dijo Clara, y sin darle la oportunidad de responder, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la tienda.

Cuando entraron, Alice estaba metiendo una muñeca en una caja. Tenía el pelo recogido y llevaba un jersey amplio y unos pantalones vaqueros. Se estaba riendo de algo que le había dicho su clienta.

—Lorna, ya sabes que esas cosas no se pueden elegir.

—Bah, patrañas —replicó la mujer, y se puso la mano sobre el enorme vientre con un suspiro—. Quería que el bebé naciera antes de Navidad.

—Todavía quedan cuatro días.

—¡Hola, mamá!

Alice se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa para su hija. Al ver a Jasper, el lazo rosa que tenía en la mano se le cayó al suelo.

—Clara, no te has limpiado los pies en el felpudo —dijo, sin apartar los ojos de él.

—¡Jasper! Jasper Hale! —exclamó la mujer, y se acercó a él—. Soy Lorna. Lorna McBee.

Él miró a su antigua vecina a la cara.

—Hola, Lorna —dijo—. Enhorabuena —añadió, refiriéndose a su embarazo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Gracias, pero es el tercero.

Él recordó a la niña guapa, delgaducha y malhumorada de la casa de al lado.

—¿Tres? ¡Te has dado mucha prisa!

—Y Bill también. Te acuerdas de Bill Easterday, ¿no?

—¿Te casaste con Bill?

Jasper recordó a aquel chico que andaba por el pueblo buscando líos. Algunas veces, él mismo le había ayudado a encontrarlos.

—Lo he reformado —dijo ella con una sonrisa, y Jasper la creyó—. Ahora es el director del banco —le explicó Lorna, y se echó a reír al ver la expresión de asombro de Jasper—. Pasa por casa algún día, en serio. Bueno, ahora tengo que marcharme. Tengo que esconder la caja de la muñeca en el armario antes de que la vea mi hija mayor. Gracias, Alice, es preciosa.

—Espero que le guste.

Para mantenerse ocupada, Alice comenzó a enrollar el lazo que se le había caído. Entró una ráfaga de aire helado en la tienda, que cesó cuando Lorna salió y cerró la puerta.

—¿Era la muñeca novia? —preguntó Clara.

—Sí.

—Demasiado complicada. ¿Puedo ir a casa de Marcie?

—¿Y los deberes?

—No tengo deberes, salvo el informe sobre África. Él va a ayudarme —dijo. Jasper recibió su sonrisa con una ceja arqueada—. ¿A que sí?

Jasper habría desafiado a cualquier hombre a cien kilómetros a la redonda a que se resistiera a aquella mirada.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Clara, no puedes…

—No pasa nada, porque le he invitado a cenar —declaró con una sonrisa. Estaba segura de que su madre iba a sentirse muy orgullosa por aquella muestra de buenos modales—. Ya no tengo colegio hasta dentro de diez días, así que puedo hacer la redacción después de cenar, ¿no?

Jasper pensó que no estaría de más presionar un poco.

—Una vez estuve en África dos meses. Es posible que a Clara le pongan un sobresaliente.

—No le vendría mal —murmuró Alice. Ellos la estaban mirando fijamente, y ella supo que su corazón les pertenecía a los dos—. Está bien. Voy a empezar a hacer la cena.

Clara ya estaba corriendo por el patio hacia la casa de al lado mientras Alice cerraba la puerta de la tienda y le daba la vuelta al letrero para que se leyera «_Cerrado_».

—Siento que te haya molestado, Jasper. Tiene la costumbre de freír a la gente a preguntas.

—Me cae muy bien —dijo él, y observó a Alice mientras ella intentaba meter torpemente la llave en la cerradura.

—Eso es muy amable por tu parte, pero no tienes que sentirte obligado a ayudarla con la redacción.

—Ya he dicho que lo haría. Yo cumplo mi palabra, Alice —dijo él, y acarició una de las horquillas de su pelo—. Más tarde o más temprano.

Ella tuvo que mirarlo en aquel momento. Era imposible no hacerlo.

—Estás invitado a cenar, por supuesto —dijo mientras se abotonaba con nerviosismo el abrigo—. Iba a hacer pollo frito.

—Te ayudo.

—No, no es necesa…

Él la interrumpió agarrándole la mano.

—Antes nunca te ponías nerviosa conmigo.

Ella, con esfuerzo, se controló.

—No, es cierto —dijo. Y se recordó que Jasper iba a marcharse dentro de pocos días, que saldría otra vez de su vida. Tal vez debiera aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera—. Está bien, puedes ayudarme.

Entonces, Jasper la tomó del brazo mientras atravesaban el césped del jardín. Aunque sintió su resistencia inicial, le hizo caso omiso.

—He ido a visitar a la viuda Marchant. He tomado galletas recién salidas del horno.

Alice se relajó mientras abría la puerta de la cocina.

—Tiene todo lo que tú has escrito.

La cocina tenía el doble de tamaño que la de la viuda Marchant. Había dibujos colgados de la puerta de la nevera, y un par de zapatillas infantiles en un rincón. Por hábito, Alice encendió el fuego sobre el que estaba el hervidor antes de quitarse el abrigo, que colgó en una percha junto a la puerta. Después, se volvió a tomar el abrigo de Jasper para hacer lo mismo. Él cerró las manos sobre las de ella.

—No me dijiste que Tom te había dejado.

Alice sabía que él no iba a tardar mucho en enterarse, ni en preguntar.

—No es algo en lo que piense a todas horas. ¿Café? —colgó el abrigo de Jasper en la percha y se volvió. Se lo encontró de frente, cerrándole el paso.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Alice?

—Cometimos un error —respondió ella con calma, incluso con frialdad. Era un tono de voz que él nunca le había conocido.

—Pero tuvisteis a Clara.

—Déjalo —respondió ella, y en sus ojos hubo un brillo de furia—. Déjalo, Jasper, lo digo en serio. Clara es asunto mío. Mi matrimonio y mi divorcio son asunto mío. No esperarías llegar aquí y obtener todas las respuestas al instante.

Se quedaron uno frente al otro durante un momento, en silencio. Cuando el hervidor empezó a silbar, ella respiró de nuevo.

—Si quieres ayudarme, puedes pelar unas patatas. Están en la despensa, ahí mismo.

Entonces, Alice se puso a trabajar sistemáticamente, y él la observó irritado, mientras ella ponía aceite en una sartén y enharinaba el pollo. Su temperamento no era desconocido para él. Jasper había tenido que enfrentarse a él antes, algunas veces esquivándolo, otras veces chocando frontalmente. También sabía cómo calmar su mal humor. Comenzó a hablar, al principio casi para sí, sobre algunos de los lugares que había conocido. Cuando le contó que se había despertado con una serpiente enrollada a su lado mientras estaba acampado en Sudamérica, ella se echó a reír.

—A mí no me pareció tan divertido en aquel momento. Salí pitando de la tienda, completamente desnudo. Mi fotógrafo me hizo un carrete de fotografías muy interesantes. Tuve que darle cincuenta mil para que me entregara los negativos.

—Estoy segura de que valían más. No mencionabas nada de una serpiente en tus ciclos de San Salvador.

—No —dijo él, y con interés, bajó el cuchillo—. ¿Las leíste?

Ella fue poniendo el pollo en el aceite caliente.

—Por supuesto he leído todas tus historias.

Él se llevó las patatas al fregadero para lavarlas.

—¿Todas?

Alice sonrió al oír su tono de voz, pero siguió de espaldas a él.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Jasper. Tu ego siempre fue tu mayor problema. Creo que el noventa por ciento de toda la gente de Quiet Valley ha leído todo lo que has escrito. Podría decirse que tenemos interés en que triunfes. Después de todo, nadie del pueblo ha cenado nunca en la Casa Blanca.

—La sopa estaba aguada.

Ella se rió y puso un cazo con agua con las patatas al fuego.

—Supongo que hay que aceptar lo bueno y lo malo. Vi tu fotografía, hace un par de años —dijo mientras se colocaba una de las horquillas del pelo—. Creo que te la hicieron en Nueva York, en un evento benéfico. Llevabas a una mujer medio desnuda del brazo.

Él se balanceó sobre los talones.

—¿De veras?

—Bueno, en realidad no estaba medio desnuda. Creo que lo parecía porque tenía mucho más pelo que vestido. Rubia, muy rubia, si mal no recuerdo. Y digamos que… con mucho busto.

—En mi trabajo se conoce a mucha gente interesante.

—Es evidente —dijo ella, y le dio la vuelta al pollo en la sartén, con eficiencia. El aceite chisporroteó—. Estoy segura de que es muy estimulante.

—No tan estimulante como esta conversación.

—Si no puedes aguantar el calor, quítate de en medio —murmuró ella.

—Sí. Está oscureciendo. ¿No debería estar Clara ya en casa?

—Está en la casa de al lado. Sabe que tiene que volver antes de las cinco y media.

De todos modos, él se acercó a la ventana y miró a la puerta de al lado. Alice observó su perfil. Era más fuerte y más duro que antes. ¿Cuánto quedaría del muchacho a quien ella había amado tan desesperadamente? Tal vez ninguno de los dos pudiera saberlo con seguridad.

—He pensado mucho en ti, Alice —dijo él. Aunque estaba de espaldas, ella casi sintió sus palabras en la piel—. Pero, sobre todo, en esta época del año. Normalmente podía apartarte de la cabeza cuando tenía que trabajar y cumplir fechas límite, pero en Navidad no lo conseguía. Me acuerdo de todas las que pasamos juntos, y de cómo me llevabas por todas las tiendas. Esos pocos años contigo me compensaron por todas las veces que me levanté de niño y no encontré nada.

—Tu padre no podía soportar las fiestas, Jasper. No podía vivir sin tu madre.

—Ahora lo entiendo mejor. Después de haberte perdido a ti —dijo él, y se dio la vuelta. Ella no lo estaba mirando en aquel momento, sino que estaba atendiendo la comida que había al fuego—. Tú también has pasado muchas Navidades sola.

—No. Tengo a Clara.

Él se acercó.

—Pero no tienes a nadie con quien llenar los calcetines, ni con quien compartir el secreto de lo que hay debajo del árbol.

—Me las arreglo. Tienes que alterar la vida para que se adapte a ti.

—Sí —dijo Jasper, y le tomó la barbilla en la mano—. Estoy empezando a creerlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Mojada, y con una sonrisa resplandeciente, Clara estaba goteando en el umbral.

—Hemos hecho ángeles de nieve.

Alice arqueó una ceja.

—Ya lo veo. Bueno, tienes quince minutos para quitarte la ropa húmeda y poner la mesa.

La niña se quitó el abrigo con esfuerzo.

—¿Puedo encender el árbol?

—Adelante.

—Vamos —dijo Clara, y le tendió la mano a Jasper—. Es el mejor de todo el pueblo.

Alice los vio alejarse juntos, llena de emociones.

* * *

_**Disculpen la tardanza chicas!**_

_**pero aca les dejo otro capitulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Capítulo 5

* * *

Todavía estaba llena de emociones cuando terminó la cena. Alice sabía que su hija era una niña amistosa y abierta, pero Clara había hecho muy buenas migas con Jasper, tanto como si fuera un viejo amigo. Charlaba con él como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Era tan evidente, pensó Alice mientras observaba cómo Clara recogía los platos. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella si aquello sucedía? Ella no creía en las mentiras, pero se había visto obligada a vivir una.

Ellos le prestaron poca atención mientras se sentaban con los libros de Clara. Con su estilo nato, fluido y sencillo, Jasper comenzó a contarle historias sobre África, sobre el desierto, las montañas, la espesa jungla llena de peligros y de vida.

Al ver sus cabezas inclinadas juntas, sobre una de las fotografías de los libros de Clara, Alice sintió una punzada de pánico.

—Voy a la tienda —dijo impulsivamente—. Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado.

—Mmm, mmm —respondió Jasper, y se despidió de ella de aquel modo. A Alice estuvo a punto de escapársele una carcajada. Tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió corriendo.

Las muñecas eran algo más que juguetes para ella. Y eran algo más que un negocio. Para Alice, las muñecas que llenaban la tienda eran un símbolo de juventud, de inocencia, de la fe en los milagros. Ella quiso abrir aquella tienda poco después de que naciera Clara, pero Tom se había negado rotundamente a que lo hiciera. Y Alice, que se sentía en deuda con él, había cedido, como había cedido en muchas otras cosas. Después, al verse sola y con una niña a la que mantener, poner en marcha aquel negocio le había parecido lo más natural.

Trabajaba muchas horas allí, para llenar un vacío que ni siquiera podía llenar con el amor que sentía por su hija. Arreglaba y fabricaba muñecas, y aquel trabajo le resultaba calmante y gratificante. Encendió la radio y se concentró en la tarea de coser y restaurar una pequeña muñeca de trapo. Estaba canturreando relajadamente cuando oyó:

—¿Vas a arreglar eso?

Alice se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de clavarse la aguja. Jasper estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos, observándola.

—Sí, es mi trabajo. ¿Dónde está Clara?

—Se ha quedado dormida encima del libro. La he acostado.

Ella hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Oh, bueno, yo…

—Está dormida, Alice, con una bola de pelo verde llamada Bernardo.

Alice volvió a sentarse.

—Sí, es su muñeco favorito. A Clara no le gustan mucho las muñecas tradicionales.

—¿Al contrario que a su madre? —preguntó él, y con interés, comenzó a dar una vuelta por el taller—. Yo creía que cuando un juguete se rompía, o se desgastaba, iba a la basura.

—Eso ocurre demasiadas veces. A mí siempre me ha parecido que eso demuestra una horrible falta de aprecio por algo que te ha proporcionado tanta satisfacción.

Él agarró una cabecita de plástico, calva y suave, que le sonreía.

—A lo mejor tienes razón, pero no sé lo que puede hacerse por esa muñeca deshilachada que tienes en la mano.

—Mucho.

—¿Todavía crees en la magia, Alice?

Ella lo miró, y por primera vez, tenía en los labios una sonrisa completamente abierta, y sus ojos estaban llenos de calidez.

—Sí, claro que sí. Sobre todo, en Navidad.

Él, sin poder evitarlo, le acarició la mejilla.

—Ya te había dicho que te he echado de menos, pero no sabía cuánto.

Alice sintió una punzada de anhelo y necesidad. La reprimió y se concentró en la muñeca.

—Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado con Clara, Jasper. No quiero entretenerte más.

—¿Te molesta que alguien vea cómo trabajas?

—No —respondió ella mientras ponía el relleno a la muñeca—. Algunas madres preocupadas se quedan aquí mientras curo a una paciente.

Él apoyó la cadera contra la mesa.

—Me imaginé muchas cosas durante el camino al pueblo, pero nunca me imaginé esto.

—¿El qué?

—Que me iba a quedar aquí, mirando cómo metes relleno en una muñeca. Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ni siquiera tiene cara.

—La tendrá. ¿Cómo ha ido el informe sobre África?

—Tiene que hacer la versión definitiva.

Alice alzó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Clara?

—Ella tuvo la misma reacción —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—. Es una niña muy inteligente, Alice.

—Algunas veces, tan inteligente que resulta incómodo.

—Tienes suerte.

—Lo sé.

—Los hijos te quieren pase lo que pase, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo ella—. Tienes que ganártelo.

Con gestos seguros, ella comenzó a coser las costuras de la muñeca.

—¿Sabes? Ya estaba medio dormida, pero se empeñó en contar de nuevo los regalos que hay debajo del árbol. Me dijo que tenía el presentimiento de que iba a haber uno más.

—Me temo que va a llevarse una desilusión. La lista que me entregó parecía una requisa del ejército. Tuve que ponerle límites —le explicó Alice. Después cortó el hilo de la muñeca y tomó el pincel—. Mis padres la miman mucho.

—¿Siguen viviendo en el pueblo?

—Sí —Alice comenzó a pintar los rasgos de la muñeca y prosiguió—: Hablan de Florida de vez en cuando, pero no sé si se irán alguna vez. Adoran a Clara. A lo mejor puedes ir a visitarlos, Jasper. Ya sabes que mi madre siempre te tuvo cariño.

Él examinó un vestidito rojo, no más grande que la palma de su mano.

—Tu padre no.

—No confiaba mucho en ti —repuso ella con una sonrisa de picardía—. ¿Qué padre habría confiado?

—Tenía buenos motivos —dijo Jasper, y caminó hacia ella. Al ver la muñeca que Alice había terminado de arreglar, dijo—: Vaya.

La tomó y la colocó bajo la luz. Lo que antes sólo era un montón de tela deshilachada se había convertido en una muñeca regordeta y llamativa. Tenía unas pestañas exageradas y unos ojos enormes. Le caían los ricitos por la frente, y era suave y bonita, tanto, que incluso un hombre adulto podía darse cuenta de que haría sonreír a una niña pequeña.

Ella se sintió gratificada, de un modo ridículo, al ver que él sonreía por su trabajo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Estoy impresionado. ¿Por cuánto la vendes?

—Ésta no se vende —dijo Alice, y la puso en una caja grande que había al fondo del local—. Hay unas cuantas niñas en el pueblo, de familias que no pueden permitirse muchos regalos en Navidad, y éstas son para ellas. También hay chicos, claro, pero Jake, el del baratillo, y yo, hicimos un trato hace años. En Navidad dejamos una caja en la puerta de su casa. Para las niñas, una muñeca, y para los niños, un camión, o una pelota, o algo así.

Jasper debería haberlo imaginado. Era típico de ella.

—Santa Claus existe.

Alice sonrió.

—En Quiet Valley sí.

El motivo fue aquella sonrisa tan abierta, tan familiar. Jasper se acercó a ella antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta.

—¿Y tú? ¿Consigues lo que quieres por Navidad?

—Tengo todo lo que necesito.

—¿Todo? —le preguntó él, y le tomó la cara entre las manos—. ¿No eras tú la que soñaba? ¿La que siempre creía en los deseos?

—He crecido. Jasper, ahora deberías irte.

—No, no me lo creo. No creo que hayas dejado de soñar, Alice. Yo empiezo a soñar otra vez con tan sólo estar contigo.

—Jasper… sabes que no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos. Tú te vas a marchar dentro de pocos días. Tú puedes irte y hacer otras muchas cosas, visitar otros muchos lugares.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver ahora?

—Tú te irás. Yo tengo que quedarme aquí. Eso ya me ocurrió una vez, y no creo que pudiera dejarte marchar otra vez. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—No lo sé. Entiendo que ahora te deseo más de lo que te he deseado nunca. No sé si vas a poder apartarme de ti, Alice —dijo él. Sin embargo, se alejó de ella, por el bien de los dos—. No por mucho tiempo, quiero decir. Antes me has dicho que no tengo derecho a conocer todas las respuestas. Tal vez sea cierto, pero necesito conocer una.

Ella exhaló un suspiro y asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿me prometes que si te contesto te marcharás?

—Sí. ¿Lo querías?

Alice no podía mentir. La mentira no formaba parte de su forma de ser. Así pues, alzó la barbilla y lo miró directamente.

—Nunca he querido a otro que no fueras tú.

Entonces, en los ojos de Jasper se reflejaron el triunfo y la furia. Intentó agarrarla, pero ella retrocedió y se alejó.

—Has dicho que ibas a irte, Jasper. Y yo he creído en tu palabra.

—Deberías haber confiado en mí hace diez años. Entonces, él se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda, a la noche helada.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Capítulo 6

* * *

Quiet Valley bullía de actividad navideña. El altavoz que había sobre el tejado de la ferretería emitía villancicos. Un joven de una de las granjas vecinas había conseguido un permiso, y daba paseos en calesa a la gente por todo Main Street. Los niños, excitados por las vacaciones del colegio y la impaciencia, gritaban y correteaban por todas partes. El cielo estaba encapotado, pero no nevaba.

Jasper se sentó junto al mostrador de la cafetería, y pidió un café. Mientras lo tomaba a sorbitos, escuchaba los chismorreos del pueblo. Se enteró de que el hijo mayor de los Hennessy había contraído la varicela, y que iba a pasarse todas las vacaciones rascándose. En Carlotta se vendían los árboles de Navidad a mitad de precio, y la ferretería había puesto de rebajas las tiendas de campaña.

Diez años antes, a Jasper le habrían parecido intrascendentes aquellas conversaciones. En aquel momento, sin embargo, estaba contento allí sentado, tomando café y escuchando. Tal vez fuera aquello lo que le faltaba a la novela que llevaba tanto tiempo escribiendo. Había estado por todo el mundo, y todo pasaba muy rápidamente, con urgencia. Algunas veces, su propia vida había estado en peligro. Uno no pensaba en todo ello cuando estaba sucediendo. No podía. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, en aquella cafetería agradable y con el aroma del café y el beicon recién hecho, podía mirar atrás.

Había aceptado trabajos muy peligrosos porque no le importaba. Ya había perdido la parte de sí mismo que más valoraba. Era cierto que, con los años, había vuelto a construir algo, centímetro a centímetro, pero nunca había vuelto a encontrar la plenitud, porque la había dejado allí, en el pueblo en el que se había criado. Y ahora, sólo tenía que averiguar lo que iba a hacer con ella.

—Parece que ahora le sirven a cualquiera en este sitio.

Jasper miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

—Paul Tydings —dijo, y tendió la mano. El recién llegado se la estrechó con las suyas, enormes.

—Demonios, Jas, estás tan guapo y tan delgado como siempre.

Jasper miró a su viejo amigo. Paul tenía el pelo rizado, espeso, y una cara rubicunda, con un buen bigote. Tenía una constitución recia, que le había asegurado siempre un lugar en la línea ofensiva. Con los años, se había convertido en un hombre fornido, grande.

—Bueno —dijo Jasper—. Tú estás tan guapo como siempre.

Paul le dio una palmada en la espalda, entre carcajadas.

—No pensé que te vería por aquí nunca más.

—Ni yo a ti. Creía que vivías en Boston.

—Vivía. Gané algo de dinero y me casé.

—¿De veras? ¿Hace cuánto?

—Siete años esta primavera. Cinco niños.

A Jasper se le atragantó el café.

—¿Cinco?

—Tres niñas y unos gemelos. ¿Sabes? Traje a mi mujer aquí de visita, hace seis años, y se enamoró del pueblo. Yo tenía una joyería en Manchester, así que abrí una aquí también. Y creo que tengo que darte las gracias por muchas cosas.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Siempre me estabas llenado la cabeza de ideas. Y después te marchaste. Eso me hizo pensar que yo también tenía que intentar conocer sitios nuevos. En un año estaba trabajando en una joyería de Boston, y entró la mujer más guapa que hubiera visto nunca. Me aturullé tanto que no imprimí la tarjeta de crédito. Ella volvió al día siguiente con el recibo en blanco, y me salvó de perder el trabajo. Después me salvó la vida y se casó conmigo. Nunca la habría conocido de no ser porque tú me hablabas de todos los lugares que había que ver en el mundo —explicó Paul. Después asintió, mientras le servían el café, y preguntó—: Supongo que ya habrás visto a Alice.

—Sí, la he visto.

—Ha tenido mucho trabajo conmigo, porque tengo tres niñas, y aparte de eso, los cinco están muy mimados —dijo con una sonrisa, y se puso café en el azúcar—. Está igual de guapa que cuando tenía dieciséis años y bailaba en el salón de actos del ayuntamiento. ¿Vas a sentar la cabeza esta vez, Jasper?

Jasper soltó una media carcajada y dejó el café a un lado.

—Tal vez.

—Ven un día a casa a conocer a mi familia, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos al sur del pueblo. Mi casa es la de piedra, de dos plantas.

—La he visto desde el coche.

—Entonces, ve a visitarnos un día —dijo, y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca—. Bueno, me parece que Alice hace el descanso para comer a estas horas. Tengo que volver a la tienda —añadió, y después de darle una palmada a Jasper en la espalda, salió de la cafetería.

Jasper le dio un sorbito a su café. Habían pasado más de diez años, mucho tiempo para cualquiera, y sin embargo, parecía que todo el mundo seguía pensando que Alice y él eran pareja. Fácil para todos, salvo para ellos dos. Tal vez él pudiera pasar por alto los años, el tiempo perdido, ¿pero cómo iba a ignorar su matrimonio y a su hija?

Jasper todavía la deseaba. Aquello no había cambiado. Sin embargo, ¿qué era lo que sentía ella? La noche anterior, Alice le había dicho que no había querido a otro hombre que no fuera él. ¿Significaba aquello que todavía lo quería? Jasper dejó un billete sobre el mostrador y se levantó. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Iba a preguntárselo.

La Casa de Muñecas estaba abarrotada de niños. Niños muy ruidosos. Cuando Jasper entró por la puerta, los gritos y las carcajadas reverberaban por las paredes. Había globos inflados con helio en el techo, y migas de galletas por todo el suelo. En la puerta del taller había un castillo de cartón muy alto. Y junto a una cortina blanca y brillante había unos títeres, Santa Claus y uno de sus elfos vestido de verde, que con esfuerzos exagerados y mucho parloteo, estaban cargando un trineo dorado y brillante de cajas de colores. El elfo se cayó de bruces en dos ocasiones y provocó las carcajadas de los niños. Después de una gran confusión, todos los regalos estuvieron cargados, y con un sonoro «jo-jo-jo», Santa Claus se montó en el trineo y desapareció detrás de la cortina con un tintineo de campanillas.

Entonces salieron unas cuantas marionetas para recibir los saludos y los aplausos de los niños con reverencias. Jasper vio a la señora Claus, con dos elfos y un reno de nariz roja, antes de que Santa Claus saliera al escenario y les deseara a todos una Feliz Navidad. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba apoyado en la puerta, sonriendo, cuando Alice salió de detrás del castillo, también para hacer una reverencia.

Sin embargo, ella lo vio. Se sintió tonta e hizo otra reverencia mientras los niños se levantaban con dificultad. Con la facilidad de una veterana profesora de guardería, Alice los condujo a todos hacia el ponche y las galletas.

—Impresionante —le murmuró Jasper al oído—. Siento haberme perdido casi todo el espectáculo.

—No es nada del otro mundo. Llevo haciéndolo durante años sin demasiados cambios —dijo, y miró a los niños—. Aunque no parece que importe mucho.

—Yo diría que sí —respondió él. Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, mientras un grupo de niñitas se reían—. Mucho.

—Señora Monroe —preguntó un niño pelirrojo, lleno de pecas—. ¿Cuándo va a venir Santa Claus?

Alice se agachó junto a él y le acarició el pelo.

—¿Sabes, Bobby? Creo que este año está muy ocupado.

Él niño hizo un mohín.

—Pero si siempre viene.

—Bueno, seguro que al final encuentra la manera de traer los regalos. Voy a echar un vistazo en la parte de atrás. Espera un minuto.

—Pero es que tengo que hablar con él.

—Si no puede venir, puedes darme una carta para Santa Claus. Yo me encargaré de que la reciba.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntó Jasper al oído, cuando ella se incorporó.

—Jake siempre hace de Santa Claus después de las marionetas. Regalamos unas cuantas cosas, sólo detalles, peroa los niños les hace muchísima ilusión.

—¿Y este año no puede?

—El niño de los Hennessy le contagió la varicela.

—Ah.

Jasper se quedó pensativo. No había celebrado la Navidad desde hacía muchos años… desde que se había separado de Alice.

—Yo lo haré —le dijo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, yo. ¿Dónde está el traje?

—Está en el cuarto de la parte de atrás, pero…

—Espero que no se te hayan olvidado las almohadas —dijo Jasper antes de salir.

Alice no creyó que lo hiciera. De hecho, cinco minutos después de que Jasper se hubiera marchado, estaba segura de que había cambiado de opinión y había escapado por la puerta trasera. Nadie se quedó más encantado que ella cuando vio a Santa Claus entrando en la tienda con un saco al hombro.

Santa tuvo la oportunidad de decir con voz resonante, una sola vez, Feliz Navidad, antes de que todos los niños lorodearan. Ella se quedó anonadada y no se movió, mientras observaba a los niños saltar, botar y tirarle del traje.

—Santa Claus necesita una silla —dijo Jasper, mirándola con intensidad. Alice tragó saliva antes de moverse. Salió disparada hacia el cuarto de atrás, y sacó una silla de respaldo alto que situó en mitad de la estancia.

—Niños, ahora tenéis que formar una cola —les dijo—. Y tenéis que respetar vuestro turno.

Tomó un cuenco lleno de bastones de caramelo y lo puso en una mesa, junto a la silla. Los niños fueron subiendo uno por uno al regazo de Santa Claus. Alice no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada. Había tenido que enseñarle las respuestas a Jake, y había tenido que decirle que no prometiera nada, porque se arriesgaba a causarle una desilusión al niño. Sin embargo, después de que el tercer niño hubiera pasado por las rodillas de Santa Claus, Alice se relajó. Jasper era maravilloso.

Y se lo estaba pasando mejor que en toda su vida. Lo había hecho sólo por ayudarla, tal vez incluso para impresionarla, pero estaba consiguiendo mucho más. Nunca había tenido a un niño en el regazo, y menos mirándolo con tanta confianza y adoración. Escuchó sus deseos, sus confesiones y sus quejas. Cada uno de ellos metió la mano en el saco y sacó un pequeño regalo.

Jasper recibió abrazos y besos de bocas pegajosas. Un niño muy curioso lo agarró bien por la barba, antes de que Jasper consiguiera distraerlo. Después, llenos de alegría, los niños comenzaron a salir de la tienda acompañados por sus padres, o en grupo.

—Has estado fantástico —le dijo Alice, mientras le daba la vuelta al letrero de la puerta para que indicara que la tienda estaba cerrada.

—¿Quieres sentarte en mi regazo?

Ella se acercó a él, riéndose.

—Lo digo en serio, Jasper. Te lo agradezco muchísimo.

—Entonces, demuéstramelo.

Jasper tiró de ella y la sentó en su regazo, y ella aterrizó sobre almohadas. Alice volvió a reírse, y le besó la nariz.

—Siempre me han vuelto loca los hombres vestidos de rojo. Ojalá Clara hubiera estado aquí.

—¿Y por qué no estaba?

Alice suspiró y se apoyó relajadamente contra él.

—Dice que ya es demasiado mayor para esto. Se ha ido de compras con Marcie.

—¿A los nueve años es demasiado mayor?

Ella no dijo nada durante un minuto. Después se encogió de hombros.

—Los niños crecen muy rápido. Hoy, tú has hecho felices a un montón de ellos.

—Me gustaría hacerte feliz a ti —dijo él, y le acarició el pelo—. Antes podía hacerlo.

—¿Alguna vez deseas volver atrás? —le preguntó Alice, y se dejó rodear por sus brazos—. Cuando éramos adolescentes todo parecía muy sencillo. Entonces, cierras los ojos un minuto, y te has convertido en un adulto. Oh, Jasper, yo quería que me llevaras lejos de aquí, a un castillo, a la cima de una montaña. Estaba tan llena de romanticismo…

Él siguió acariciándole el pelo, allí sentados, rodeados de muñecas y del eco de las risas de los niños.

—Yo no tenía suficiente, ¿verdad?

—Tú tenías los pies en el suelo, y yo tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora tengo que criar a mi hija. Algunas veces da mucho miedo pensar que eres responsable de otra vida —dijo Alice. Hizo una pausa, sabiendo que se estaba adentrando en terreno peligroso, pero después continuó—: ¿Alguna vez has querido tener hijos?

—Nunca me lo he planteado. En muchas ocasiones tengo que ir a lugares en los que ya es lo suficientemente difícil ser responsable de tu propia vida.

Ella había pensado en aquello, y había tenido pesadillas.

—Todavía te resulta emocionante.

Jasper pensó en algunas de las cosas que había visto, en la crueldad y en la miseria.

—Dejó de resultarme emocionante hace mucho tiempo. Pero soy bueno en mi trabajo.

—Creo que siempre supe que lo serías. Jasper —dijo Alice, y se movió, de modo que sus miradas quedaron al mismonivel—, me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Él la estrechó con fuerza cuando ella apoyó la mejilla contra su cara.

—Has tenido que esperar a que estuviera relleno como una morsa para decirme eso.

Alice se echó a reír y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Me parecía el momento más seguro.

—No estés tan segura —dijo él. Entonces la besó, y notó que a ella le temblaban los labios—. ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?

Alice contuvo una carcajada y se apartó.

—Oh, nada, nada en absoluto. Siempre he tenido el sueño de que me besara un hombre con barba, con un sombrero rojo y campanillas. Ahora tengo que recoger todo esto.

Cuando ella se levantó, él la siguió. Alice no dijo nada mientras comenzaba a recoger papel de regalo de colores. Jasper tomó el saco y miró en el interior.

—Aquí todavía queda una caja.

—Es para Luke Hennessy. Varicela.

—¿Dónde vive?

Ella, que se había agachado a tomar del suelo un pedazo de bastón de caramelo pegajoso, se incorporó de nuevo. Tal vez a algunos les pareciera un bobo, con el traje rojo relleno de almohadones de los pies a la cabeza y con la cara tapada por aquella barba blanca, pero a Alice nunca le había parecido más maravilloso. Se acercó de él y le tiró de la barba para bajársela hasta la barbilla. Después lo abrazó y lo besó.

Su beso fue tan cálido como siempre, lleno de esperanza y de bondad sencilla. Jasper sintió un arrebato de deseo, y después, una dulce satisfacción.

—Gracias —le dijo ella, y volvió a besarlo—. Vive en la esquina de la calle Elm con Sweetbriar.

Jasper esperó un momento hasta que se calmó.

—¿Me darás una tasa de café cuando vuelva?

—Sí —respondió Alice mientras le colocaba de nuevo la barba—. Estaré en la cocina.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Capítulo 7

* * *

Jasper tenía que admitir que le parecía emocionante atravesar la ciudad. Los niños lo seguían. Los adultos lo saludaban. Le ofrecieron incontables galletas. La mayor satisfacción fue ver el sobrecogimiento del niño de los Hennessy, y también, la cara de absoluto asombro de su madre al abrirle la puerta a Santa Claus.

Jasper emprendió con calma el camino de vuelta. Atravesó la plaza y siguió andando, soltando grandes carcajadas, y al llegar al baratillo se topó con Clara, que salía por la puerta de la tienda con una amiga. Al verlo, las dos se deshicieron en risitas.

—Pero si es…

Con una sola mirada de Jasper, Clara se quedó callada. Carraspeó y le tendió la mano.

—¿Cómo está, Santa Claus?

—Estoy muy bien, Clara.

—No es Jake —dijo Marcie.

Se acercó a él para intentar reconocerlo por detrás de la barba blanca.

Jasper, disfrutando de aquel momento, le guiñó un ojo.

—Hola, Marcie.

La niña abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —le susurró a Clara.

Clara contuvo otra risita tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Santa Claus lo sabe todo, ¿a que sí, Santa?

—Tengo mis fuentes.

—Pero si Santa Claus no existe —dijo Marcie, pese a que su sofisticación de adulta estaba empezando a debilitarse.

Jasper se inclinó y le aplastó suavemente la borla del gorro de lana.

—En Quiet Valley sí —le dijo a la niña, y estuvo a punto de creérselo.

Se dio cuenta de que Marcie dejaba de mirar detrás de la barba y aceptaba la magia. Entonces, pensó que no debía tentar a la suerte y continuó su camino hacia la tienda de muñecas. Entró al cuarto trasero y se quitó el disfraz de Santa Claus. Una vez vestido con su propia ropa, entró en la casa y se encontró a Alice acurrucada en una butaca, junto al árbol, con la mejilla apoyada en el brazo. Ella esperó hasta que él se acercó.

—Algunas veces, por la noche, me siento aquí. Clara está dormida en su habitación, y la casa está silenciosa. Puedo pensar en las cosas pequeñas y en las cosas enormes, como hacía de niña. Las luces se mezclan, y el árbol huele muy bien. Puedo ir a cualquier parte, aquí sentada.

Él hizo que se levantara, se sentó en la butaca y después la sentó en su regazo.

—Me acuerdo de que estuvimos así sentados una vez, en Navidad, en casa de tus padres. Tu padre refunfuñaba.

Alice se acurrucó contra él. Ya no había relleno, sólo el cuerpo largo y delgado que ella conocía tan bien.

—Mi madre se lo llevó a la cocina para que nosotros dos pudiéramos estar un rato a solas. Sabía que tú no tenías árbol en casa.

—Ni ninguna otra cosa.

—No te he preguntado dónde vives ahora, Jasper, si has encontrado un sitio en el que eres feliz.

—Viajo mucho. Tengo una base en Nueva York.

—¿Una base?

—Un apartamento.

—No suena a hogar —murmuró ella—. ¿Pones árbol en la ventana en Navidad?

—Lo he hecho alguna vez, cuando estaba allí.

Aquello le rompió el corazón a Alice, pero no dijo nada.

—Mi madre siempre dijo que eras una estrella errante. Alguna gente nace así.

—Tenía que demostrar cosas, Alice.

—¿A quién?

—A mí mismo. Demonios, a ti.

—Yo no necesitaba que me demostraras nada, Jasper.

—Tal vez ésa es una de las razones por las que tenía que hacerlo. Eras demasiado buena para mí.

—Eso es una tontería —replicó ella. Quiso moverse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Sí lo eras, y todavía lo eres —dijo Jasper. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente al árbol. Las luces brillaban con tanta magia como la que él siempre había querido darle—. Tal vez por eso me marché —continuó—. Tú eres todo lo bueno, Alice. Estar contigo saca lo mejor de mí. Y Dios sabe que no hay mucho.

—Siempre fuiste muy duro contigo mismo. Eso no me gusta —respondió ella. En aquella ocasión, sí se movió para colocarle las manos en los hombros y mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Yo me enamoré de ti. Tenía motivos para ello. Eras bueno, pero fingías que no lo eras. Querías que la gente pensara que eras muy duro, y que buscabas problemas, porque así te sentías más seguro.

Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—Sí buscaba problemas.

—Tal vez me gustara eso también. Tú no te conformabas con cualquier cosa, y no tenías miedo de preguntar.

—Estuvieron a punto de echarme del colegio dos veces por preguntar.

—Eras más listo que todos los demás. Ya lo has demostrado, si es que acaso era necesario.

—Pasabas mucho tiempo defendiéndome, ¿verdad?

—Creía en ti. Te quería.

Él le acarició la cara con un viejo gesto que a ella le derritió el corazón.

—¿Y ahora?

Alice tenía mucho que decir, y no demasiadas formas de decirlo.

—¿Recuerdas aquella noche de junio, después de mi Baile de Graduación? Nos fuimos en coche fuera del pueblo. Había luna llena, y el aire tenía el olor dulce del verano.

—Tú llevabas un vestido azul que hacía que te brillaran los ojos como dos zafiros. Estabas tan guapa que me daba miedo acariciarte.

—Así que te seduje.

Alice estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma que se echó a reír.

—No, no es verdad.

—Claro que sí. Tú nunca habrías hecho el amor conmigo —le dijo, y lo besó suavemente—. ¿Tengo que seducirte otra vez?

—Alice…

—Clara está cenando en casa de Marcie. Va a pasar la noche allí. Ven a la cama conmigo, Jasper.

Su voz tranquila le acarició la piel. Jasper sintió la caricia de su mano en la mejilla como si fuera de fuego. Sin embargo, junto al deseo que sentía por ella también había un amor que nunca envejecía.

—Sabes que te deseo, Alice, pero ya no somos niños.

—No, no somos niños —dijo ella. Entonces giró la cara y le besó la palma de la mano—. Y yo te deseo a ti. Sin promesas ni preguntas. Ámame como hiciste aquella preciosa noche que pasamos juntos. Quiero atesorar algo para los próximos diez años.

Subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano. Jasper se apartó de la cabeza el pensamiento de que ella había elegido a otro hombre, de que había vivido otra vida. Él también iba a pasar por alto aquellos diez años perdidos e iba a tomar lo que se le ofrecía.

En invierno anochecía temprano, y la luz era tenue. En silencio, ella encendió velas, para que la habitación tuviera un suave resplandor dorado y se crearan sombras. Cuando se volvió hacia él estaba sonriendo, con toda la seguridad y el conocimiento de una mujer. Sin decir nada, se acercó a él, alzó la cara y se lo ofreció todo.

Ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa con dedos firmes, y él hizo lo mismo, pero con las manos temblorosas. Ella, entre murmullos, esperó a sentir el roce de las manos de Jasper contra la piel, y entonces dejó escapar un suspiro de puro placer. Se desnudaron el uno al otro, despacio, sin timidez, pero con el entendimiento de que todos los momentos serían atesorados para siempre.

Cuando él la vio, tan esbelta y tan preciosa e inexplicablemente inocente como la primera vez, sintió una oleada de necesidad, de deseo, de dudas. Sin embargo, ella se acercó a él y estrechó el cuerpo contra el suyo, y acabó con todos los titubeos. Era más fuerte que antes. Él lo sintió, no en sus músculos, sino en su espíritu. Tal vez hubiera cambiado, pero Jasper sentía los mismos anhelos que cuando era un muchacho que estaba a punto de convertirse en un hombre. Y, tan descuidadamente como los adolescentes que fueron una vez, se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

No revivieron la experiencia. Fue algo tan fresco, tan emocionante como la primera vez. Sin embargo, se habían convertido en un hombre y una mujer, más exigentes, más hambrientos. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, y lo acarició con una urgencia recién descubierta, con una turbulencia recién liberada. Había esperado tanto tiempo que no podía esperar más.

Sin embargo, él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Después calmó su respiración agitada con un beso.

—Casi no sabía lo que hacer contigo la primera vez —le dijo, mientras le acariciaba el cuello, suavemente, con la nariz, hasta que ella gimió de impaciencia. Entonces, Jasper alzó la cabeza y sonrió—. Ahora sí lo sé.

Entonces, la llevó a lugares que ella nunca había visto, cada vez más y más alto, y después, repentinamente, la dejó caer a lo más profundo, donde el aire era espeso y oscuro. Atrapada en aquel torbellino, ella se aferró a él. Quería dar, pero él la dejó impotente. Con ternura, con delicadeza, él la acarició hasta que la hizo temblar. Jasper se bebió sus suspiros con urgencia, con una exigencia despiadada, y después, pacientemente, la calmó. Las sensaciones se apoderaron de Alice, de tal modo, que no quedó lugar para pensar, ni para razonar, ni para recordar.

El éxtasis lo fue todo para los dos. El tiempo se detuvo y los atrapó. Él la abrazó con fuerza, y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Alice disfrutó de aquella unidad con los ojos cerrados. Lo quería, y durante unos instantes, no hubo nada más. Para él, tanto el éxtasis como aquella placidez estaban llenos de preguntas. Ella era tan cálida, y tan libre con sus emociones…

Jasper sabía que lo quería. No necesitaba preguntas, nunca las había necesitado. Sin embargo, la lealtad, algo que él siempre había considerado una parte intrínseca de su relación, se había roto. ¿Cómo iba a poder descansar sin saber por qué?

—Tengo que saber por qué hemos perdido diez años, Alice —le preguntó.

Ella no respondió, y él la miró. Alice tenía los ojos brillantes a la luz suave de las velas, pero no dejó caer las lágrimas.

—Tengo que saberlo, ahora más que nunca.

—Nada de preguntas, Jasper. Hoy no.

—He esperado mucho tiempo. Los dos hemos tenido que esperar.

Ella se sentó entonces, con un largo suspiro. Encogió las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos. El pelo le cayó como una cascada por la espalda y él no pudo resistir la tentación de agarrar un puñado. Una vez, ella había sido suya por completo. Nadie más la había acariciado como él. Jasper sabía que tenía que aceptar su matrimonio, y que su hija era de otro hombre, pero antes necesitaba entender el motivo por el que Alice se había entregado a otra persona tan rápidamente, en cuanto él se había marchado.

—Explícame algo, Alice. Cualquier cosa.

—Nos queríamos, Jasper, pero deseábamos cosas muy distintas —dijo ella, y se volvió a mirarlo—. Y todavía es así. Si me lo hubieras permitido, yo habría ido a cualquier parte contigo. Habría dejado mi casa y a mi familia, y no hubiera mirado atrás. Tú necesitabas irte solo.

—No tenía nada que darte —dijo él.

—Pero no me diste elección.

—¿Y si te la diera ahora?

Alice cerró los ojos.

—Ahora tengo una hija, y ella tiene un hogar. No puedo despojarla de eso. Lo que yo quiera no es lo primero. Ni lo que tú quieras tampoco. Antes, yo no pensaba que te irías de verdad. Ahora sé que vas a hacerlo. Vamos a disfrutar de lo que tenemos, vamos a regalarnos esta Navidad. Por favor.

Entonces lo besó, y terminó con todas sus preguntas.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8

* * *

El día de Nochebuena era mágico. Alice siempre lo había pensado. Y cuando se despertó con Jasper a su lado, fue más que mágico para ella. Durante un rato, se quedó allí quieta, observándolo mientras dormía. Se lo había imaginado antes, cuando era una adolescente, y después, como mujer, pero en aquel momento ya no necesitaba los sueños. Él estaba allí, a su lado, cálido, callado, y fuera nevaba suavemente. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Alice se levantó.

Cuando Jasper se despertó y rodó por la cama, percibió el olor de Alice. Era el olor a primavera de su pelo, que se había quedado en la almohada. Durante algunos minutos, permitió que su organismo asimilara aquel olor, y con satisfacción, se tumbó boca arriba y observó la habitación, puesto que no había podido verla bien en la oscuridad.

Las paredes tenían un papel color marfil con ramitos de violetas. Las ventanas estaban vestidas con elaboradas cortinas de encaje, y había un buró antiguo, de palisandro, lleno de frascos y cajitas de colores, y también un tocador sobre el que descansaban un cepillo y un peine de plata. Observó cómo caía la nieve y percibió el aroma suave del ambientador que había en la mesilla de noche. La habitación era como un reflejo de Alice: fresca, encantadora y muy femenina. Cualquier hombre podría relajarse allí, sabiendo que sus camisas estaban mezcladas con blusas de mujer. Él podía relajarse allí. Y no iba a volver a separarse de ella.

Olió el café cuando estaba a medio camino por las escaleras. Alice había puesto villancicos y estaba preparando el desayuno. Jasper nunca se había imaginado que podía ser tan agradable entrar en la cocina y encontrársela cocinando para él.

—Así que ya te has levantado —dijo Alice. Llevaba una bata de franela. Él sintió una punzada de deseo—. Hay café recién hecho.

—Lo he olido —respondió Jasper mientras se acercaba a ella—. Y olía a ti en la cama, cuando me desperté.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, intentando no pensar que las cosas podían haber sido siempre así. Ojalá.

—Parece que podías haber dormido durante unas horas más. Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho, o el beicon se habría quedado frío.

—Si tú te hubieras quedado en la cama un poco más, podíamos haber…

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Está nevando! —exclamó Clara, que entró en la cocina disparada y se puso a bailar—. Esta tarde vamos a ir a cantar villancicos en el trineo, y hay mucha nieve —dijo. Se detuvo ante Jasper y sonrió—. Hola.

—Hola.

—Mamá y yo vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve. Ella dice que los muñecos de nieve de Navidad son los mejores. Puedes ayudarnos.

Alice no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Clara al encontrarse a Jasper en la cocina a la hora del desayuno. Con un cabeceo de asombro, comenzó a batir huevos. Tenía que haber sabido que su hija aceptaría rápidamente a cualquiera que le cayera bien.

—Antes tienes que desayunar.

Clara acarició con un dedo un broche de Santa Claus que llevaba en el pecho, y tiró de una cuerdecita que hizo que se le encendiera la nariz. Aquello le encantaba.

—He tomado cereales en casa de Marcie.

—¿Le has dado las gracias a su madre por todo?

—Sí —dijo Clara, y se paró a pensarlo un minuto—. Creo que sí. De todos modos, vamos a hacer dos muñecos de nieve y va a haber una boda, y todo. Marcie quiere que se casen —le explicó a Jasper.

—Clara preferiría que hubiera una guerra.

—Eso podemos hacerlo después. A lo mejor antes tengo que tomar un poco de chocolate caliente —dijo, mirando el bote de las galletas y calculando las posibilidades que tenía. Pocas.

—Yo lo arreglaré. Y tú podrás comerte la galleta después de hacer el muñeco de nieve —le dijo Alice, sin darse la vuelta—. Cuelga tus cosas en la percha.

Clara se quitó el abrigo, y mientras lo hacía, se puso a charlar con Jasper.

—No vas a volver a África, ¿verdad? No creo que las Navidades sean muy divertidas en África. La madre de Marcie dijo que seguramente irás a otro lugar estupendo.

—Se supone que tengo que estar en Hong-Kong dentro de pocas semanas —dijo él, y miró a Alice. Ella siguió sin volverse—. Pero me voy a quedar aquí durante las Navidades.

—¿Tienes árbol en tu habitación?

—No.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde pones los regalos? No hay Navidades sin un árbol, ¿a que no, mamá?

Alice pensó en todos los años que Jasper había pasado sin árbol de Navidad. Y recordó que él siempre intentaba fingir que no le importaba.

—El árbol sólo sirve para que podamos mostrarle a los demás que es Navidad.

Sin mucho convencimiento, Clara se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Bueno, tal vez.

—A mí me decía lo mismo —le explicó Jasper a Clara—. De todos modos, al señor Black no iba a gustarle que dejara agujas de pino por todo el suelo.

—Nosotras tenemos árbol, así que puedes cenar aquí —declaró Clara—. Mamá siempre asa un pavo enorme, y vienen los abuelos. La abuela trae pasteles, y comemos hasta que nos ponemos malos.

—Eso parece muy divertido dijo él sonriendo, y miró hacía Alice mientras ella servía huevos revueltos en un plato—. Yo cené con tus abuelos un par de veces.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Clara con interés, y lo miró fijamente—. He oído que fuiste novio de mamá. ¿Por qué no os casasteis?

—Aquí tienes el chocolate, Clara —dijo Alice, y lo puso ante su hija, en la mesa—. Será mejor que te des prisa, porque Marcie te está esperando.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Enseguida.

Alice puso una fuente con beicon y huevos revueltos en la mesa, aliviada por el hecho de que fuera tan fácil distraer a su hija. Después se sentó a la mesa, haciendo caso omiso de la ceja arqueada de Jasper.

—Necesitamos zanahorias y bufandas, y esas cosas.

—Yo me ocuparé.

Clara tomó chocolate con una sonrisa.

—¿Y gorros?

—Y gorros.

Entonces, una bola de nieve impactó contra la ventana de la cocina. Clara se levantó como un rayo.

—Ahí está Marcie. Tengo que irme. Ven pronto, mamá.

—En cuanto me vista. Abróchate el último botón.

Clara se quedó parada, un momento, en la puerta.

—Tengo un árbol pequeño de plástico en mi habitación. Te lo regalo, si lo quieres.

Jasper se sintió conmovido. Clara era igual que su madre, pensó, y se enamoró por segunda vez.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Hasta luego.

—Es una niña estupenda —dijo Jasper mientras se cerraba la puerta.

—Sí, lo es.

—Voy a ayudarla con el muñeco de nieve.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Jasper.

—Quiero hacerlo. Después tengo que resolver algunos asuntos —dijo, y miró el reloj. El día de Nochebuena duraba muy poco, y cuando a un hombre se le ofrecía una segunda oportunidad, no era sabio perder el tiempo—. ¿Me invitas a cenar esta noche?

Alice sonrió, y movió la comida por el plato con el tenedor.

—No necesitas que te invite.

—No cocines. Yo traeré algo.

—No te preocupes, yo…

—No cocines —repitió él mientras se levantaba. Se inclinó para darle un beso, y después dijo—: Vuelvo más tarde.

Tomó el abrigo del perchero, y mientras se marchaba, Alice miró la tostada que había desmigado entre los dedos. Hong-Kong. Por lo menos, en aquella ocasión sabía adonde iba.

Los muñecos de nieve del jardín le sonrieron cuando pasó por delante. Jasper, cargado de cajas, llamó a la puerta trasera con la punta de la bota.

—Jasper —dijo Alice, sin aliento, y se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera pasar.

—¿Dónde está Clara?

—¿Clara? Está arriba, preparándose para el paseo en trineo.

—Perfecto. Toma la caja de arriba.

—Jasper, ¿qué es lo que hay aquí dentro?

—Vamos, toma la caja de arriba, si no quieres tener pizza desparramada por todo el suelo.

—De acuerdo, pero… —cuando Alice notó que la enorme caja que tenía entre las manos se movía, se echó a reír—. Jasper, ¿qué has hecho?

—Espera un minuto.

Con la pizza en la mano, ella lo vio arrastrar la caja hacia el salón.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó.

—Es un regalo —respondió él, y comenzó a meterlo bajo el árbol, cuando descubrió que no había sitio suficiente. Después de recolocar un poco las cosas, consiguió apoyar la caja contra la pared, junto al árbol. Estaba sonriendo cuando se volvió hacia ella. Si se había sentido mejor alguna vez en la vida, no lo recordaba—. Feliz Navidad.

—Lo mismo digo. Jasper, ¿qué es la caja?

—Demonios, qué frío hace ahí fuera —dijo él. Aunque en aquel momento se estaba frotando las manos, no se había dado cuenta ni siquiera de que el viento fuera tan helado—. ¿Tienes un poco de café?

—Jasper.

—Es para Clara.

—No tenías que traerle ningún regalo —dijo Alice, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella—. ¿Qué es?

—Oh, nada.

—Si no me lo dices, no te doy café, y además me quedo con la pizza.

—Aguafiestas. Es un trineo —dijo Jasper, y tomó a Alice del brazo para llevarla hacia la cocina—. Mientras estábamos haciendo el muñeco de nieve, Clara mencionó que un amigo suyo tenía este trineo y que bajaba por Red Hill como una bala.

—Como una bala —murmuró Alice.

—Una nieve como ésta es perfecta para bajar por Red Hill como una bala, así que…

—Tonto —le dijo Alice, y le dio un beso.

—Deja esa pizza en la mesa y vuelve a decirme eso.

Ella se echó a reír y mantuvo la caja entre los dos.

—¡Vaya!

Alice arqueó una ceja al oír el ruido que provenía del salón.

—Creo que ha visto la caja.

Clara entró a toda velocidad en la cocina.

—¿Lo has visto? Sabía que iba a haber otro regalo. Lo sabía. Es igual de alto que tú —le dijo a Jasper mientras lo tomaba de la mano—. ¿Lo has visto? ¡Tiene mi nombre escrito!

—Me lo imagino —respondió él. La tomó en brazos y le besó ambas mejillas—. Feliz Navidad.

—Estoy impaciente —dijo la niña, mientras le estrujaba el cuello con los brazos—. ¡No puedo esperar!

Al observarlos, Alice sintió que todas sus emociones se anudaban con tanta fuerza que le dolían hasta los huesos. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando Jasper se volvió hacia ella con Clara, las luces del árbol les iluminaron las caras.

—¿Alice? —le preguntó él. No necesitaba palabras para reconocer su angustia, su dolor, su inquietud—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada. Voy a servir la pizza antes de que se enfríe.

—¿Pizza? —preguntó Clara, mientras Jasper la dejaba en el suelo—. ¿Puedo comerme dos trozos? Es Navidad.

—Listilla —le dijo Alice suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el pelo—. Pon la mesa.

—¿Qué te pasa, Alice? —le preguntó Jasper, tomándola del brazo antes de que Alice pudiera seguir a su hija hacia la cocina—. Ocurre algo.

—No —dijo ella, intentando controlarse. Durante mucho tiempo, lo había controlado todo—. Me has abrumado. Ya me había sucedido antes —añadió con una sonrisa—. Venga, vamos a comer.

Como parecía que ella necesitaba espacio, él dejó la cuestión y la siguió hacia la cocina, donde Clara ya estaba mirando lo que había en el interior de la caja de cartón. Él nunca había visto a ningún niño empezar a comer con tanta alegría. No sabía que un día de Nochebuena pudiera ser tan especial sólo porque tenía a alguien a su lado.

Clara se tragó el último pedacito de su segunda porción de pizza y dijo:

—A lo mejor, si abro uno de los regalos hoy, mañana por la mañana es menos lioso.

—A mí me gusta que sea lioso —dijo Alice.

—A lo mejor, si abro un regalo ahora, me voy a dormir rápidamente. Así tú no tendrás que esperar tanto para llenar las medias de la chimenea.

—Um —murmuró Alice, mientras apartaba su plato y disfrutaba del vino que había llevado Jasper—. Me gusta esperar a que sea muy de noche para rellenar las medias.

—Si abro un regalo…

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Si…

—No.

—Pero es que faltan muchas horas para Navidad.

—Es horrible, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Alice con una sonrisa—. Y tú le vas a ir a cantar villancicos dentro de diez minutos, así que ponte el abrigo.

Clara obedeció.

—A lo mejor cuando vuelva te parece que hay un regalo que no es demasiado importante, no tanto como para esperar hasta mañana.

—Todos los regalos que hay bajo el árbol son absolutamente vitales —dijo Alice, y se levantó para ayudar a su hija a ponerse el abrigo—. Y también lo son las siguientes instrucciones: no te alejes del grupo, no te quites los mitones y no pierdas el gorro. Y que no se te olvide que mandan el señor y la señora Easterday.

—Mamá —dijo Clara con un suspiro—. Me tratas como a un bebé.

—Es que eres mi bebé —repuso Alice, y le dio un sonoro beso—. Bueno, ya estás.

—No es cierto —protestó Clara—. Voy a cumplir diez años en febrero. No queda nada.

—Y seguirás siendo mi bebé en febrero. Que te lo pases muy bien.

Clara volvió a suspirar.

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo —la imitó Alice, y añadió—: Despídete.

Clara miró a Jasper.

—¿Vas a estar aquí cuando vuelva?

—Sí.

Ella sonrió y abrió la puerta para salir.

—Adiós —dijo.

—Monstruito —dijo Alice, y comenzó a recoger los platos.

—Es estupenda —dijo Jasper, y se puso a ayudarla—. No me había dado cuenta de que casi tiene diez años. Es difícil… —entonces se quedó inmóvil, mientras Alice dejaba los platos en el fregadero—. Va a cumplir diez años en febrero.

—Sí. Yo casi no me lo creo. Algunas veces me parece que fue ayer cuando nació, y sin embargo… —se quedó callada. De repente, se había quedado sin respiración. Con movimientos cuidados, comenzó a llenar la pila de agua y de jabón—. Tardaré muy poco en fregar. Si quieres llévate tu copa de vino al salón.

—En febrero —dijo Jasper, y la tomó del brazo.

Cuando hizo que se girara hacia él, se dio cuenta de que ella había palidecido. Apretó los dedos y le aplastó la carne sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta—. Diez años en febrero. Nosotros hicimos el amor en junio. Dios, no sé cuántas veces aquella noche. Yo nunca volví a tocarte, porque nunca volvimos a quedarnos solos antes de que me marchara unas semanas después. Tú debiste de casarte con Tom en septiembre.

A ella se le había quedado la garganta seca. Ni siquiera podía tragar saliva. Sólo podía mirarlo.

—Es mía —susurró Jasper—. Clara es mi hija.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. Con los labios temblorosos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, asintió.

—¡Dios! —exclamó él.

La sujetó por ambos brazos, y estuvo a punto de levantarla del suelo antes de aprisionarla contra la encimera. Tenía una mirada de furia.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? Es nuestra hija, y no me lo habías dicho. Te casaste con otro hombre y tuviste con él a mi hija. ¿También le mentiste a él? ¿Le dijiste que era hija suya para poder tener tus cortinas de encaje y tu casita hogareña?

—Jasper, por favor…

—Tenía derecho a saberlo —dijo Jasper, y la soltó para no ceder al impulso violento que estaba sintiendo—. Tenía derecho a estar con ella. Diez años. Me has robado diez años.

—¡No! ¡No ha sido así! ¡Jasper, por favor! ¡Tienes que escucharme!

—Vete al infierno.

Él respondió con calma, con tanta calma que ella retrocedió como si la hubiera abofeteado. Con la ira podía tratar, incluso razonar. Contra aquella rabia tranquila se sentía inútil.

—Por favor, deja que te lo explique.

—Nada de lo que me digas podrá compensarme. Nada —dijo él.

Entonces, tomó su abrigo del perchero y se marchó.

—Eres tonto, Jasper Hale —le dijo la viuda Marchant, mientras se mecía en su mecedora de la cocina, con el ceño fruncido.

—Me mintió. Lleva años mintiéndome.

—Tonterías. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, nada más y nada menos.

Él se paseó por la habitación. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de por qué había ido allí en vez de ir al Bar Clancy. Se había pasado una hora caminando bajo la nieve, o tal vez más, y al final, se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a la casa de la viuda.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sabías que yo era el padre de Clara.

—Tenía mis sospechas —respondió ella, mientras la mecedora rechinaba suavemente—. La niña tiene algo tuyo.

Al oírlo, Jasper sintió una emoción peculiar, una que no supo identificar.

—Es el vivo retrato de Alice.

—Cierto, si no la miras bien. Las cejas y la boca son tuyas. Y Dios sabe que el carácter también. Jasper, si hubieras sabido que ibas a ser padre hace diez años, ¿qué habrías hecho?

—Habría vuelto por ella —dijo, y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Me habría muerto de miedo, pero habría vuelto por ella.

—Siempre lo creí. Pero… bueno, supongo que Alice tendrá que contarte su versión. Será mejor que vuelvas a su casa para escucharla.

—No me importa.

—No soporto a los mártires —musitó ella. Él iba a contestar airadamente, pero en vez de hacerlo, suspiró.

—Duele. Es algo muy doloroso.

—Así es la vida —respondió la señora, aunque comprensivamente—. ¿Quieres volver a perderlas a las dos?

—No. Dios, no. Pero no sé hasta qué punto puedo perdonar.

La viuda arqueó las cejas.

—Eso es lógico. Pero concédele a Alice lo mismo.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par. En el umbral estaba Alice, cubierta de nieve y con la cara llena de lágrimas. Corrió hacia Jasper.

—Clara —dijo.

Cuando él la agarró por los brazos, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Entonces sintió terror.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—No la encuentro por ningún sitio.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Capítulo 9

* * *

—La van a encontrar —dijo Jasper, mientras ambos caminaban hacia el coche hundiéndose en la nieve—. Seguramente ya la habrán encontrado.

—Uno de los niños dijo que creía que Marcie y ella habían ido a la parte trasera de la granja a ver los caballos del establo. Sin embargo, cuando fueron a buscarlas no estaban allí. Está muy oscuro —dijo Alice mientras rebuscaba las llaves en el bolso.

—Déjame conducir a mí.

Ella no protestó y subió al asiento del acompañante.

—Lorna y Bill llamaron al _sheriff_ desde la granja. La mitad del pueblo las está buscando. Pero ellas son sólo dos niñas, y nieva tanto… Jasper…

Él tomó su cara entre ambas manos con firmeza.

—Las vamos a encontrar.

—Sí —dijo ella, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con las manos—. Vamos a darnos prisa.

Jasper no pudo conducir a más de cuarenta kilómetros por hora. Avanzaron por la carretera cubierta de nieve, observando el paisaje en busca de cualquier pista. Las colinas y los campos estaban prístinos, intactos. Para Alice resultaban implacables. Sin embargo, aunque el miedo todavía la tenía abrumada, al menos había conseguido controlar las lágrimas.

A quince kilómetros del pueblo, los campos estaban iluminados. Había grupos de coches en la carretera, y hombres y mujeres que andaban por la nieve, gritando. Jasper apenas había detenido el coche cuando Alice salió corriendo hacia el _sheriff_.

—Todavía no las hemos encontrado, Alice, pero lo haremos. No pueden haber ido lejos.

—¿Han registrado el establo y los cobertizos? —preguntó Jasper.

El _sheriff_ asintió.

—Hasta el último centímetro.

—¿Y en la otra dirección?

—Voy a enviar a algunos de mis hombres hacia allá ahora mismo.

—Iremos nosotros.

La nieve que caía era cegadora. Jasper condujo por entre los coches, y tuvo que aminorar el paso todavía más. Comenzó a rezar. Una vez había formado parte de un grupo de rescate en las Montañas Rocosas, y no había olvidado lo que podían hacer unas pocas horas de viento y nieve.

—Tenía que haberla obligado a que se pusiera otro jersey —dijo Alice, mientras se retorcía las manos en el regazo e intentaba ver algo a través de la ventanilla. Con las prisas había olvidado los guantes, y no se daba cuenta de que tenía los dedos entumecidos—. Ella odia que la atosigue, y yo no quería estropearle la diversión. La Navidad es una época muy especial para Clara. Estaba tan emocionada —en aquel momento, se le quebró la voz, y sintió una punzada dolorosa de miedo—. Debería haberla obligado a que se pusiera otro jersey… Tendrá frío, y estará muy asustada. Tendrá… ¡Para!

El coche derrapó cuando él clavó el pie en el freno. Jasper tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para dominar el brusco viraje. Alice abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

—¡Allí! ¡Hay…!

—Es un perro —le dijo Jasper, que la había agarrado por los brazos antes de que ella pudiera lanzarse hacia un campo abierto—. Es un perro, Alice.

—Oh, Dios —susurró ella. Perdió el control y se desmoronó contra Jasper—. Es una niña pequeña. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Tenía que haber ido con ella. Si yo hubiera estado con ella…

—¡Ya basta!

—Estará helada, y muy asustada.

—Y te necesita —le dijo él, y la zarandeó suavemente por los hombros—. Te necesita.

Ella se tapó la boca con la mano, tratando de dominarse.

—Sí. Sí, estoy bien. Vamos, vamos a avanzar un poco.

—Tú espera en el coche. Voy a atravesar ese campo de ahí para ver si encuentro algo —le dijo a Alice—. Espérame aquí.

—Voy contigo.

—No. Avanzaré más rápido si voy solo. Tardaré sólo unos minutos —insistió él, y estaba a punto de acompañarla al coche de nuevo cuando algo rojo le llamó la atención—. Allí.

—Es Clara —dijo Alice, que ya estaba intentando zafarse de él—. Lleva un abrigo rojo.

Salió corriendo, salpicando nieve a su alrededor. Tenía frío y estaba mojada, y las lágrimas le cegaban la visión. Llamó a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, y extendió los brazos para abarcar a las dos niñas.

—Oh, Dios, Clara, qué susto me has dado. Venid rápidamente. Estáis heladas. Vamos al coche. Ya se ha arreglado todo. Tranquilas.

—¿Está muy enfadada mi madre? —preguntó Marcie, temblando contra su hombro.

—No, no, sólo está preocupada. Todo el mundo está preocupado.

—Vamos —dijo Jasper, y tomó a Clara en brazos. Durante un breve instante, se permitió el lujo de acariciar con la nariz la mejilla de su hija. Después miró hacia atrás y vio que Alice estaba tomando en brazos a Marcie—. ¿Puedes?

Ella sonrió, abrazando a la niña, que estaba llorando.

—Sí, perfectamente.

—Entonces, vamos a casa.

—No queríamos perdernos —dijo Clara, entre lágrimas.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Fuimos a ver los caballos y nos hicimos un lío. No encontrábamos a nadie. Yo no estaba asustada —dijo la niña, y se apretó contra él—. Sólo Marcie.

Era su hija. Notó que se le volvía borrosa la visión mientras la estrechaba con fuerza.

—No te preocupes. Ahora ya estáis a salvo.

—Mamá estaba llorando.

—Ella también está bien, ahora —dijo Jasper, y se detuvo junto al coche—. ¿Podrás ir con las dos en el regazo? Estarán mucho más calientes.

—Claro que sí —dijo Alice.

Se sentó con Marcie, y Jasper le entregó a Clara. Durante un largo instante, sus miradas se quedaron prendidas la una en la otra por encima de la cabeza de la niña.

—No encontrábamos las luces de la casa con toda la nieve —murmuró Clara mientras se aferraba a su madre—. Y después no podíamos encontrar la carretera. Hacía mucho frío. No he perdido el gorro.

—Lo sé, nena. Vamos, quítate los mitones, que están muy mojados. Tú también, Marcie. Jasper tiene encendida la calefacción al máximo. Entraréis en calor en un momento.

Llenó de besos las dos caritas heladas y luchó contra el impulso de derrumbarse.

—¿Qué villancicos habéis cantado?

—_Jingle Bells_ —dijo Marcie mientras lloriqueaba.

—Ah, uno de mis favoritos.

—Y _Joy to the World_ —añadió Clara—. Ese también te gusta.

—Es cierto, pero no me acuerdo de cómo empieza. ¿Cómo empieza, Marcie? —preguntó Alice.

Marcie empezó a cantar con un hilillo de voz. Casi había llegado al primer verso cuando llegaron al lugar en el que estaba el resto del grupo.

Alice le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Feliz Navidad, Marcie.

—Feliz Navidad, señora Monroe. Hasta mañana, Clara —dijo Marcie. En cuanto salió del coche, sus padres la tomaron en brazos.

—Qué nochecita —dijo Alice.

Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente entre la multitud, hubo saludos y vítores.

—Es Nochebuena —le recordó Clara a su madre. El mundo era seguro y cálido otra vez—. Tal vez debería abrir ese regalo grande esta noche.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo Jasper, y le tiró suavemente del pelo.

Alice giró a Clara en sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

—No llores, mamá.

—Necesito llorar, sólo un minuto —dijo ella. Y, cumpliendo su promesa, cuando llegaron a casa tenía los ojos secos. Clara iba medio dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jasper cuando él la metía en casa—. Yo la subiré a su habitación, Jasper.

—La subiremos los dos.

Alice asintió.

Entre los dos, le quitaron a Clara las botas, los calcetines y los jerséis, y le pusieron el pijama de franela. Ella murmuró un poco e intentó mantenerse despierta, pero las aventuras de aquella tarde le pasaron factura.

—Es Nochebuena —musitó—. Mañana por la mañana me voy a levantar muy temprano.

—Cuando quieras —dijo Alice, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y puedo desayunar galletas?

—Media docena —dijo Alice temerariamente.

Clara sonrió, y se quedó dormida antes de que Alice la tapara con las mantas.

—Tenía miedo… —susurró ella, y le acarició la mejilla a su hija—. Tenía miedo de no volver a verla así nunca más. Segura, caliente. Jasper, no sé cómo darte las gracias por haber estado a mi lado. Si hubiera estado sola… —se interrumpió y agitó la cabeza.

—Creo que deberíamos bajar, Alice.

Aquel tono de voz hizo que ella apretara los labios. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a las acusaciones, la amargura y el resentimiento de Jasper.

—Creo que necesitamos una copa —dijo, mientras bajaban las escaleras—. Un poco de _brandy_. Creo que el fuego se ha apagado.

—Yo me ocuparé de encenderlo. Tú trae el _brandy_. Tengo que decirte algunas cosas.

—De acuerdo.

Ella tomó el _brandy_ de un pequeño armario que había en el salón, y cuando volvió, el fuego estaba empezando a arder de nuevo en la chimenea. Jasper se incorporó y tomó la copa que Alice le tendió.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

—No, no puedo —dijo ella, y le dio un sorbito al licor, aunque sabía que haría falta mucho más que _brandy_ para calmar sus nervios—. Di lo que tengas que decir, Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Capítulo 10

* * *

Alice se quedó mirándolo, con la espalda erguida y los ojos ardientes de emoción, mientras agarraba con fuerza la copa. Por una parte, Jasper quería ir hacia ella y abrazarla. Había encontrado una hija y había estado a punto de perderla en la misma noche, y no creía que hubiera otra cosa más importante que eso. Sin embargo, en su interior tenía un vacío que debía llenar. Preguntas, exigencias, acusaciones. Necesitaba explicaciones antes de que pudiera haber entendimiento, y entendimiento antes de poder perdonar. Sin embargo, ¿por dónde podía empezar?

Se acercó al árbol. Había una estrella plateada en la punta, que derramaba su luz sobre los demás colores.

—No estoy seguro de lo que quiero decir. Un hombre no se encuentra todos los días con que tiene una hija de diez años. Siento que me has arrebatado el derecho de verla aprender a caminar, a hablar, Alice. Eso no puedes devolvérmelo de ninguna manera.

—No.

—¿Y no tienes ninguna excusa? —le preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Supongo que pensaba que las tenía, pero esta noche, cuando he pensado en que podía perderla… No, no tengo excusas, Jasper.

—Ella cree que Tom es su padre.

—¡No! ¿Acaso crees que iba a dejar que pensara que su padre la ha abandonado, que no se ha molestado ni siquiera en escribirle? Lo que sabe es, básicamente, la verdad. Nunca le he dicho una mentira.

—¿Y cuál es la verdad?

—Que su padre y yo nos queríamos, pero que tuvo que marcharse antes de saber que ella iba a nacer, y que no pudo volver.

—Él habría vuelto.

—Eso también se lo he dicho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él entonces, con un arrebato de ira que tuvo que reprimir—. Tengo que saber por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. He perdido diez años.

—¿Tú? ¿Sólo tú? Tú te marchaste y me dejaste con dieciocho años, sola y embarazada.

Él sintió una punzada de culpabilidad que no esperaba.

—No me habría marchado si me lo hubieras dicho.

—Yo no lo sabía. Averigüé que estaba embarazada una semana después de que te fueras. Al saber que íbamos a tener un hijo, me sentí entusiasmada. Me sentí feliz. Esperé todos los días, todas las noches, a que llamaras para poder decírtelo. Pero tú no llamaste, Jasper.

—Necesitaba tiempo para arreglar las cosas, para encontrar un trabajo fijo, para encontrar un sitio al que pudiera pedirte que vinieras a vivir.

—Tú nunca entendiste que a mí no me importaba dónde tuviera que vivir, siempre y cuando estuviera contigo —dijo ella, agitando la cabeza—. Pero ahora ya no importa. Esa parte de lo nuestro ha terminado. Pasó una semana, y dos, y después un mes. Comencé a vomitar, a sentir presión y mareos, y fui dándome cuenta de que no ibas a volver. Durante un tiempo me sentí furiosa, y supe que nunca me habías querido lo suficiente. Yo no era más que una chica de tu pueblo.

—Eso no es cierto. Eso nunca ha sido cierto.

—¿No? Sí era cierto que querías marcharte. Yo era parte de Quiet Valley, y tú querías alejarte de aquí.

—Quería que vinieras conmigo.

—Pero no tanto como para permitir que te acompañara. No tanto como para dejar que fuera contigo hasta que hubieras demostrado todas las cosas que tenías que demostrar. Yo no lo entendía, Jasper, pero he empezado a entenderlo cuando has vuelto.

—Ni siquiera ibas a decirme lo de Clara, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. De veras, no lo sé.

Él tomó un sorbo de _brandy_, con la esperanza de que calentara el hielo que tenía en las venas.

—Cuéntame el resto.

—Yo quería tener el bebé, pero estaba muy asustada. Casi no me atrevía a decírselo a mi madre. Tenía que haberlo hecho, por supuesto, pero no pensaba con claridad.

—¿Por qué te casaste con Tom?

—Tom venía a verme casi todas las noches. Hablábamos. No parecía que a él le importara mucho que yo hablara todo el tiempo sobre ti, y yo lo necesitaba. Una noche, estábamos sentados en el porche y yo me eché a llorar. Estaba embarazada de tres meses, y mi cuerpo ya estaba cambiando. Aquella mañana no había podido abrocharme los pantalones, y estaba muerta de miedo. Me había dado cuenta de que no había marcha atrás. Y mientras estábamos allí sentados, yo se lo conté todo. Él me dijo que se casaría conmigo, y yo le dije que no, por supuesto, pero Tom comenzó a razonarlo todo. Tú no ibas a volver, y yo estaba embarazada. Él dijo que me quería y que quería casarse conmigo. Así, el bebé tendría un apellido, una casa y una familia. Tal y como me lo dijo, me sonó bien, y yo quería que el bebé estuviera seguro. Yo quería estar segura.

Tomó un poco de _brandy_, porque tenía la garganta dolorida, y prosiguió.

—Fue una equivocación desde el principio. Yo sabía que no lo quería, pero él me deseaba, o al menos lo pensaba. Durante los primeros meses intentamos que funcionara. Sin embargo, después de que naciera Clara, él no pudo soportarlo. Me di cuenta de que cada vez que la miraba pensaba en ti. Y yo no podía hacer nada por cambiar el hecho de que la niña era tuya. Tom sabía que, siempre que la tuviera, tendría una parte tuya conmigo. Comenzó a beber, a meterse en peleas, a salir por las noches. Era como si quisiera que le pidiera el divorcio.

—Pero tú no lo hiciste.

—Yo no lo hice porque… porque me sentía en deuda con él. Entonces, un día, volví a casa de dar un paseo con Clara y él se había marchado. Me llegaron los papeles de divorcio por correo, y así terminó todo.

—¿Y por qué nunca intentaste ponerte en contacto conmigo, Alice, a través de una revista o de los periódicos?

—¿Y qué iba a decirte? Jasper, ¿te acuerdas de mí? A propósito, tienes una hija aquí en Quiet Valley, pásate a verla en algún momento.

—Con una sola palabra que me hubieras dicho, yo lo habría dejado todo y habría vuelto. Nunca dejé de quererte.

Alice cerró los ojos.

—Vi cómo te alejabas de mí. Te vi subir al autobús y marcharte sin dejar rastro. Me quedé allí durante horas, como si fueras a bajarte en la siguiente estación y volver conmigo. Yo fui la que se quedó aquí, Jasper.

—Te llamé. Demonios, Alice, sólo tardé seis meses en empezar algo.

Ella sonrió.

—Y cuando llamaste, yo estaba embarazada de siete meses. Mi madre no me lo dijo durante mucho tiempo. Me lo dijo después de que Tom se hubiera marchado. Me contó que la habías obligado a prometértelo.

—Tenía orgullo.

—Lo sé.

Eso no se lo cuestionó. Jasper vio cómo sonreía al decirlo, como si siempre lo hubiera entendido.

—Seguramente estabas aterrorizada.

—Hubo momentos.

—Debías de odiarme.

—No. ¿Cómo iba a odiarte? Te fuiste, pero me dejaste con lo más bello de mi vida. Tal vez tú tuvieras razón, o tal vez la tuviera yo, pero estaba Clara. Cada vez que la miraba, recordaba lo mucho que te quería.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

—Agitada.

Ella se rió un poco, y después siguió hablando. Estaba decidida a obrar correctamente.

—Hay que decírselo a Clara. Preferiría hacerlo yo.

—¿Y cómo piensas que va a tomárselo?

—Ha aprendido a arreglárselas sin un padre. Eso no significa que no lo necesite. Por supuesto, tú tienes derecho a verla siempre que quieras, pero yo no voy a llevarla de un sitio a otro. También sé que no puedes quedarte aquí durante todo el tiempo a causa de tu trabajo, pero no creo que puedas entrar y salir de su vida como si nada. Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo, Jasper, para mantenerte en contacto con ella.

—No confías en mí, ¿verdad?

—Clara es demasiado importante —dijo ella, y añadió con un pequeño suspiro—: Tú también.

—Si te dijera que la quise antes de saberlo, ¿cambiarías de opinión?

Ella se acordó del trineo, y de la cara que había puesto Jasper cuando Clara lo había abrazado.

—Necesita todo el amor que pueda conseguir. Todos lo necesitamos. Se parece tanto a ti, que… —se le quebró la voz y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Demonios, no quiero hacer esto —dijo, y se enjugó las lágrimas con impaciencia—. Se lo diré mañana, Jasper. En Navidad. Tú y yo lo organizaremos todo. Sé que tienes que marcharte pronto, pero si pudieras quedarte unos días más para darle tiempo, sería más fácil para todos nosotros.

Él se frotó la nuca para intentar relajar la tensión de sus músculos.

—Nunca me has pedido demasiado, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió.

—Yo te lo pedía todo. Lo que pasa es que éramos demasiado jóvenes para darnos cuenta.

—Siempre has creído en la magia, Alice —dijo él, y se sacó una cajita del bolsillo—. Es casi medianoche. Ábrelo ahora.

—Jasper… —ella se pasó las manos por el pelo. ¿Cómo podía pensar en regalos en mitad de una conversación como aquélla?—. No creo que sea el mejor momento.

—Es el mejor momento, sí. Un momento que debía haber sucedido hace diez años.

Él le entregó la caja y ella la tomó con ambas manos.

—Yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

—Me has regalado una hija.

Alice sintió alivio. En vez de amargura, percibió gratitud en su voz. Y lo miró con todo el amor que siempre había sentido.

—Jasper…

—Por favor, ábrelo.

Ella rompió el papel rojo y brillante del envoltorio, y vio una cajita de terciopelo negro. Con los dedos temblorosos, la abrió. El anillo era un brillante maravilloso, en el que se reflejaron todas las luces del árbol.

—Paul me dijo que es el mejor que tenía.

—Lo compraste antes de saber…

—Sí, antes de saber que iba a pedirle a la madre de mi hija que se casara conmigo. Lo haremos legal —dijo. La tomó de la mano y esperó—. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una segunda oportunidad? No te fallaré, Alice.

—Nunca me has fallado —dijo ella—. No fuiste tú, ni tampoco fui yo. Fue la vida. Oh, Jasper, quiero hacerlo. Lo que siempre he querido es casarme contigo, formar una familia contigo.

—Entonces, deja que te ponga el anillo.

—Jasper, no sólo se trata de mí. Si fuera así, me marcharía contigo en este preciso instante. Iríamos a Hong-Kong, o a Siberia, o a Pekín. A cualquier sitio. Pero no sólo estoy yo. Tengo que quedarme.

—Ya sé que no eres sólo tú —respondió él. Sacó el anillo y lanzó la cajita a un lado—. Y yo también tengo que quedarme. ¿Es que pensabas que iba a dejarte otra vez? ¿Pensabas que voy a dejar a la persona que hay en la habitación de arriba y a arriesgarme a no verla crecer? No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Pero tú has dicho que tenías que ir a Hong-Kong.

—He rechazado el trabajo hoy mismo. Esa es una de las cosas de las que me he ocupado esta tarde. Voy a escribir un libro —le dijo, tomándola por los hombros—. He dejado el trabajo, estoy viviendo en la habitación de una casa de huéspedes y voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

A ella se le cortó la respiración. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Sí, siempre había creído en la magia, y en aquel momento, estaba ante ella.

—Hace diez años, creía que te quería todo lo que se podía querer a una persona. Eras un muchacho. Durante estos últimos días he aprendido que querer a un hombre es algo muy distinto —dijo. Hizo una pausa, y vio cómo el anillo que él tenía en la mano se volvía de todos los colores del árbol—. Si me lo hubieras pedido hace diez años, te habría dicho que sí.

—Alice…

Con una carcajada, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Y ahora voy a darte la misma respuesta. Jasper, te quiero más que nunca.

—Tenemos que recuperar muchos años perdidos.

—Sí —dijo ella, y lo besó—. Lo haremos. Lo haremos los tres.

—Los tres —repitió Jasper, y apoyó la frente en la de Alice—. Quiero más.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para darle hermanos a Clara. Tal vez para la próxima Navidad —dijo ella—. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que queramos.

En aquel momento, mientras volvían a besarse, oyeron las campanadas de la medianoche.

—Feliz Navidad, Alice.

Ella notó que Jasper le deslizaba el anillo en el dedo. Se le habían concedido todos sus deseos.

—Bienvenido a casa, Jasper.


End file.
